My Little Gravity Falls: Friendship is Mystery, The Next Generation
by Bronie Wubz
Summary: Wooo! Summer! I'm back with the fourth book with Twilight and Dipper! Oh and, Twilight and Dipper have a baby?
1. The News

"Twilight? Are you okay?!" Dipper asked panically when his wife did not wake up as early as she normally does. Twilight groaned.

"What time is it?" She asked half-asleep. Dipper sighed in relief.

"It's eleven - o - clock." Dipper explained looking at the alarm clock on the night stand. Twilight groaned again and turned over.

"Five more-" She stopped when she threw up on the floor.

"Twilight!" Dipper said and dropped down on the floor beside her. "You need to go to the hospital. I think your sick!" Twilight rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, I think I just ate something bad for dinner last night." She said grabbing a towel to clean up her mess. Dipper sighed.

"Alright, if you say so."

"Hey, I'm starving, want to go to the café for breakfast?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Great! Let me brush my hair and we can go." Dipper had just realized that her hair looked like a bird could lay an egg inside.

"Okay." He said cheerfully.

They trotted side-bye-side happily to the café. Once Twilight opened the door, she noticed all of her friends were there too.

"Surprise!" Pinkie said appearing right in front of them.

"Pinkie, what is all this!?" Twilight demanded.

"It's your guys' 2 month anniversary! Duh!"

"Gee, that's awfully nice of you Pinkie, but how did you know we would be here?" Dipper asked.

"Just a hunch." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Is that a Pinkie sense?" Dipper asked with confusion.

"Come on Dippy! You've been here for five years!"

"Don't call me Dippy." Dipper said sternly.

"Okey Dokie Lockie Dippy!" Pinkie said again. Dipper groaned.

"Can you stop deciding on nicknames already? I'm starving!" Twilight groaned walking to order their food.

"I-I've never been here." Dipper said sheepishly. "Uh, what do they have here?"

"Well, they have a hayburger."

"I still am not used to the 'pony' food yet..."

"Well, I'll summon a cheeseburger for you then." Twilight said getting annoyed.

"Oh, th-thanks." Dipper said and walked to the table with balloons on it now.

"Okay, let's see what do I want?" Twilight asked looking at the chart. "Can I have everything on the right side?"

"Everything?" The pony asked at the cashier.

"Yes please."

"Alright, that'll be... 57 bits."

"57!?" Twilight asked in shock. "How is it 57!?"

"Well, you did order the whole right side of the choices." Dipper walked next to her.

"You can't order that much food! 57 is at least a fifth of our 2 - year savings! Well, technically _my_ two year savings."

"But I'm _starving_!" Twilight complained. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Are you really going to eat it all?"

"Yeah. For some reason I have a very strange craving for a lot of food."

"Fine. But you have to eat every single bite." Twilight nodded and reached into her bag. She grabbed her bag of bits and counted 57.

"With tax." The cashier pony said.

"B-But I _own_ tax!" Twilight explained.

"No, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna own tax. Why do you think you don't get mail with bits in it?" Pinkie walked up.

"I believe _I_ can be of assistance." The pony rolled his eyes.

"Listen kid, I have a job to do. There's other pony's who need to eat too."

"Nopony else is here though." Pinkie said showing him the room.

"Fine, but this better be quick."

"Oh, it will be." Pinkie promised. She then cleared her throat. "57 bits with tax is outrageous! I demand that she pays 23 bits with tax!"

"She will pay the full amount she is supposed to and like it!"

"23!"

"57!"

"23!"

"57!"

"57!"

"23!"

"57!"

"23!"

"You will get 57 and no less!"

"She will pay 23 and no more!"

"Alright, have it your way, 23 it is."

"Wait- what?" Dipper laughed as Twilight gave the confused pony 23 bits _without_ tax.

 _ **Oh that clever Pinkie Pie!**_

 **Discord! Away!**

 _ **Well, I can't help it if Fluttershy is now at the café because of you and Screwy is with her friends! I have nothing better to do!**_

 **Fine, but be quiet! You ruined Twilight and Dipper's wedding last fanfic!**

 _ **Oh please, if anything I made it better!**_

 **Okay, whatever. Can I get back to the story?**

 _ **Of course you can!**_

 **Gee, thanks. :|**

"Wow! That was awesome Pinkie!" Twilight exclaimed as Twilight grabbed her food.

"Hey, Twilight. I think I know why your craving food so badly."

"Because I'm hungry?"

"No- your pregnant!"

 ** _Wow, way to throw that out there Fluttershy._**

 **Discord! You said you were going to be quiet!**

 _ **Well, no I said you may continue.**_

 **Okay then, do you promise to be quiet so I don't have to kick you out?**

 _ **Fine. But still, why did you make Fluttershy spoil it?**_

 **I was running out of ways to stall, okay!?**

 _ **Aah, well, you may continue. And I promise to be quiet. Even though I am the only humor in these books.**_

 **Wow, thanks for calling my writing not funny. :|**

"Pregnant!?" Twilight and Dipper both shrieked at the same time.

"Yes, when I was pregnant, I craved many food, and since it was Discords baby, I craved _strange_ food."

"I-I don't believe it." Twilight said looking at her stomach. "Does it hurt!?"

"Yes." All five said at the same time.

"Great, just great." Twilight groaned.

"Uh, surprise again?" Pinkie said awkwardly.

 **Lol! That's right! I'm back! Summer time!**

 _ **I'm back too!**_

 **No your not!**

 _ **Then why am I talking?**_

 **... Oh well, thanks for all the support on my fanfics! I love you all so much! I can't wait for this book! :D**

 _ **Me**_ **too!**

 **SHUT UP!**


	2. Long Live Princess Pixiedust!

**Imagine...7 months later from the first chapter...perfect ;P**

Twilight groaned again while on her bed.

"Diipper! I'm hungry!" She wailed. Dipper had to take care of her since Spike had married Rarity.

"Okay sweetie, I'll get you some more oats." Dipper grumbled. But before he turned around, he noticed a puddle were Twilight was. "TWILIGHT! YOUR WATER!" He started. Twilight looked and gasped.

"GET ME TO A HOSPITAL!" Twilight demanded. And that was all she needed to say. Dipper levitated her with his magic to the carriage they had recently bought. Dipper got into the carriage and summoned their driver.

"DRIVE!" Dipper demanded the driver. "HOSPITAL! NOW!" The driver immediately whipped the actual horses and they were off. Dipper used his horn to call Rarity seeing she was the only other unicorn of their friends. "Rarity! Tell the girls to meet us at the hospital! We're about to have a 'present'!"

"What!? But how! Its supposed to come in 9 months! Not 7!" Rarity argued.

"I think it has to be with her being an alicorn or something, just don't question it! All I know is that we are on our way now!"

"Okay, okay, I'll get the girls. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem-"

"Beastboy! Stay away from that toy! Its flammable!"

"Uh, I'll call you later..." But Rarity had already hung up. "Its okay Twilight. We'll make it." Dipper promised her. Twilight smiled but then immediately gripped onto her stomach and howled.

"Thank. You." She panted.

"HURRY UP!" Dipper commanded the driver, and they sped up. Since they were still a good 2 miles away, he decided to call the doctor to warn him. "Hey doc, are you open in like, 10 minutes?"

"Yes, why? Is it about the baby?"

"Well, yes."

"What is it?"

"She's about to give birth!"

"What!? That's impossible. She at least has 2 more months!"

"Well, her water broke and we are almost there! Be ready please!"

"Okay, fine. But this will cost you extra if this is a prank." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Dipper assured him.

They finally made it to the hospital and Twilight was immediately taken in to a room. Dipper sat outside nervous. Was he ready to be a father? He almost didn't notice the five mares walk in through the doors chatting away.

"What do you think it will look like?" Applejack asked.

"You really shouldn't call the baby a _it_ Applejack." Fluttershy warned her.

"Well, I don't know wither or not its going to be a mare or colt!"

"Girls! That doesn't matter, what matters is that we help our friend make it through." Rarity said.

"Hey, Dipper! How's it been?" Rainbowdash asked.

"Wow! Rainbow you came!" Dipper said in awe.

"Well, duh. I was in town and just had to see my awesome friends! Pretty cool that Twilight is having her baby today!"

"This calls for a-" Pinkie was about to say, but was shushed by a nurse.

"You may come and see the mother now." She said softly.

"Really? What does my baby look like!?" Dipper asked.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" She asked and slowly opened the door.

Twilight was laying in her bed cradling something in a pink blanket.

"Come and see her you guys!" Twilight said looking as if she was about to cry. Dipper trotted by her side and looked the same as he saw a little violet alicorn with brown hair. The filly slowly opened her eyes to reveal them being blue. "I think she got those from her uncle! She said looking at her fillies eyes.

"What are you going to name her?" Applejack asked looking at the baby.

"She is just so adorable!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Well, dear? What do you think?" Dipper asked. Twilight looked down and saw her baby's eyes twinkle and disappear into dust.

"Pixiedust." She whispered softly.

"Pixiedust." Everyone whispered at the same time. It was the perfect name for her. No doubt about it. And there on, Pixiedust was a new member of a huge family of royalty.

 **LONG LIVE PRINCESS PIXIEDUST! Yes, her name is Pixiedust. I kind of just thought of a name, and fell in love with it! I bet you are all going to love Pixie just as much as I will. :D**


	3. First Day of School

**Okay, so now I am going to have Pixies first day of school! :D LETS DO THIS!**

 _ **Hi everypony!**_

 **Discord! OUT!**

 _ **Fine, fine. (I'm staying. Shhhh)**_

 **Okay, now back to the first day of school. 3 :D**

"Oh, where is it!?" Twilight asked running around the castle.

"I'll look over here!" Dipper said levitating a few books.

"Good thinking!" Pixie just layed on the map and rolled her eyes.

"Mom, dad- it's not that big of a deal. Can't you just summon another apple?" Twilight froze and twitched her eye. Dipper took a step back.

"Oh no." Twilights mane and tail turned into flames as it did when she got mad at Pinkie.

"WE CAN'T JUST SUMMON ANOTHER APPLE!" Twilight scolded. Pixie just rolled her eyes again.

"Mom- it's just an ordinary apple like-"

"Don't say its just like the others Pixiedust. Because it's not. It had no worms, freshly picked, nice and ripe, and perfectly red. It was also really, really big." Pixie rolled her eyes again.

"Did you just say it was really big and perfectly red?" She asked.

"Yes, now how about you help me find it for your teacher."

"Okay then." She said hopping off the map. She turned a little into a corner. "You mean this apple?" She asked pointing to a giant apple in the corner.

"Why, yes Pixie! How did you find it?" Pixie shrugged and pointed to her horn.

"I thought of a big red apple and just walked to where I felt it would be."

"Very peculiar. But we have no time to waste! We're late!" Twilights horn glowed and soon Dipper, Pixiedust, and Twilight found themselves in front of a red school with a bell on top.

"Mom, what if nopony likes me." Pixie asked nervously hiding behind her mother.

"You will be fine Pixie. Your the smartest filly I know. You will be fine." Twilight assured her.

"Besides, who can resist that adorable tail?" Dipper asked. Pixies tail was long, and had a bow permanently tied there.

"I still don't know how that got there." Pixie grumbled.

"Oh come on Sweetie! Its adorable!" Dipper said and playfully nuzzled her mane. Pixie giggled.

"At least it doesn't work. My hair can never be changed. Its perfectly straight. I wish it was more original." They all laughed. Twilight and Dipper both gave her a hug and a kiss, and Twilight gave her the apple.

"Be safe my little Pixie." She said.

"I will mommy." Suddenly the school bell rang and everyone raced inside. During this, Pixie got trampled on my a green colt.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that!" The colt said helping her up.

"Its fine. I'm used to it." Pixie mumbled.

"Oh, hello Beastboy! " Twilight said noticing him by his spikes.

"Hi Twilight!" The bell rang again and that was a signal for them to go in.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Pixie called as she ran in. Beastboy caught up to her.

"Twilight is you mom?"

"Yeah, I know she's a 'princess'" Pixie said rolling her eyes. She then flapped her little wings and Beastboy heard a little buzzing sound.

"Good morning class!" A yellow colored unicorn mare said. Pixie noticed she also hade electric blue hair and green eyes. She sure was mixed. "How are you all today? I am Miss Klee your new teacher! You will all find your names on a desk. Please seat yourselves!" At least she seems nice. Pixie thought. She looked through the seats until she found hers. She was in the third row, second seat.

"Hi! My name is Sunflower!" The pink filly beside her said.

"Oh, um. Hi, I'm Pixiedust." Pixie said kind of shyly.

"That's a cool name! Hey, are you a princess?" Pixie looked at her horn, then at her wings.

"Well, I am an alicorn. I don't think I'm a princess though." Sunflower shrugged.

"Oh well! Hey, wanna be friends?"

"Sure!" Pixie said. Wow! a friend in the first 5 minutes of school! She thought. She then felt something hit the back of her head. She turned around, not only to see a rubber band, but Beastboy!

"Hey princess girl!" He said kind of with a slang. Pixie rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Beastboy?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Guess I wanted to see your face again." Pixie rolled her eyes again and turned to her new friend.

"Who's that?" Sunflower asked. "Is he your 'coltfriend'?"

"No! I actually just met him this morning. He's really annoying."

"Yeah, but he's kind of cute." Sunflower said gazing at him. Pixie rolled her eyes again.

"We're only five! Daddy said we can't date until we're 38!"

"Pixiedust!" Miss Klee said in front of her. "We will not be talking about that kind of stuff!"

"I-I know that! I was just explaining that to Sunflower!"

"Well, alright. But no more!" Pixie sank in her seat. She could feel the smirk on Beastboys face. She didn't need to look.

Later on, when they were doing arts and crafts, she felt another rubber band hit her head.

"Will you stop that!?" She whispered behind herself.

"What am I doing? I'm just having a little fun! Can't a dragon/pony have some fun?" Pixie again, rolled her eyes. "You know, you could break your eyes if you keep rolling them."

"Well, if it means not seeing you again, then I am willing to take a chance!"

"Woah! No need to be offensive."

"Why are you so interested in me anyway!?"

"There's something about you. You seem really nice. Also," He flung another rubber band at her face. "Its funny to see your reaction."

"Ugh, 180 days of this." Pixie groaned.

"Uh, is that a lot?" Beastboy asked.

 _ **Awww I ship it!**_

 **DISCORD! I AM TIRED OF YOU BEING HERE! I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY!**

 _ **HAH, THATS**_ **FUNNY!**

 **IM SERIOUS! CAN I AT LEAST DO MY OUTRO WITHOUT YOU INTURRUPTING ME!?**

 _ **But of**_ **course.**

 **Thank you. Okay, so I agree with Discord. OH MY GOD THEIR SOOO ADORABLE! I LOVE HOW BEASTBOY CAME OUT IN THIS! 3 PAIRING TIME! :D**


	4. Beastydust

**Okay, she is now going to be Applebloom's age. So we skip about 6 years. :D**

"Sweetie, mommy lost her crown, could you find it for me?" Twilight asked her purple filly. She groaned.

"You really need to keep better track of that thing." Soon, the filly's horn illuminated and her eyes became white with a picture of Twilights crown appeared in them. She slowly walked until she stopped. Her horn went back to normal, and so did her eyes. She rubbed her head. "It's in you closet."

"Thank you sweet heart!" Twilight said and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Yeah, your welcome." She slowly walked back into the living room where the chandelier of her mothers old home was. She always enjoyed looking at the little memories her mother had there. Each day she would find a new one. She grabbed for a random jewel, and saw a picture of her and Pinkie pie. She looked really young in this one. Maybe it was her first day in Ponyville? She shrugged and carried on.

"You like looking at your mothers memories too, huh?" Pixie yelped from the sudden voice behind her. She turned around and saw her father.

"Yeah, makes me feel like I was there." She said gazing at the roots. "Some day, I am going to rebuild the library for her." She explained. "And maybe then she won't think of me as just a tool to find her lost things." Pixie looked down.

"You, really don't believe that? Do you? You know that mommy loves you more than anything." Dipper said and cuddled her. She just frowned.

"Does she love me more than she loves you?" She asked looking up at him. Dipper just laughed.

"Sweetie, mummy loves both of us equally. No matter what." She smiled. Maybe he was right.

"Pixiedust!" Twilight said coming into the room. "Its almost time for school. The School Carriage will be here any second." Pixie moaned.

"I-I think I'm sick though." She said rolling over into a ball. Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you want to go to school? Is Miss Klee mean? Are there any bullies? Who are they?"

"No mom, its none of that. Its just- Beastboy is really annoying. He keeps tossing rubber bands at my head, he makes a slithering sound whenever he reads. And he keeps whispering to me when Miss Klee is talking! Most of the time it gets me into trouble!"

"Well, Daddy and I will talk to Rarity and Spike once we are done taking care of 'royal duties.'"

"But- daddy doesn't have any 'royal duties.'" Pixie pointed out.

"When mommy says I have royal duties, it means cleaning the castle, sweetie."

"Oh, okay daddy." She said. Suddenly, they heard a loud trumpet outside. "Ugh, they should really install a horn." Pixie moaned. "Well, bye mommy! Bye daddy! Love you!" She said. Dipper levitated her blue saddle bag onto her back, and she ran out the door.

"Good morning class!" Miss Klee said entering the classroom. Suddenly the loud chatter died down and Miss Klee smiled.

"Have you all had a good weekend?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now who would like to share them?" Suddenly, all the hooves went up, except for Beastboys.

"What's wrong?" Lightningstreak asked. Lightningstreak was a colt that sat next to Beastboy. He had navy blue fur, and red hair. He had been talking to Beastboy as if they had always been best friends.

"Oh, nothing. Just had a sucky weekend. That's all." He then turned his gaze to Pixiedust. He admired her beautifully straight hair and blue eyes. When he first saw her, he felt something he had never felt before. And making her annoyed made her look even more adorable. Maybe that's why he kept talking to her. He didn't know.

"Pixiedust!" Miss Klee said. Everyone else frowned and slowly put their hooves down.

"My weekend was really fun! My mommy took me to Canterlot and she got me a really pretty white bow! Want to see it?" She said excitedly.

"Pff, show-off." A mare said with white fur and an orange mane.

"Carrot Cake!" Miss Klee scolded. "That is no way to talk! Do you want to be in time-out?"

"N-No miss Klee!" Carrot Cake said shrinking in her seat.

"Good. Now, Pixiedust, that would be lovely if you showed us your bow from Canterlot." Pixie smiled and she reached into her saddle bag. Finally, she pulled out a pure-white big bow out. She put it on, and Beastboys eyes widened at how she became even more beautiful. And it seemed that everyone else hated it! Well, except for Sunflower.

"Eew! Why is it so plain?" Carrot Cake said. "It's just white! And nothing else!"

"And why is it so big? Do you really need to make sure everypony knows your here!?" A colt said with yellow fur and green mane.

"Hey!" Sunflower said coming in front of them. "Why do you think you can just say that to my best friend!?" She said. Beastboy looked over at Pixie who was on the verge of tears, but still smiling from the help of her best friend.

"Excuse me!?" Carrot Cake said glaring at the filly.

"You heard her!" Beastboy said, to everyone's shock even himself. "Why do you think you could say that!?" He asked glaring Carrot Cake down.

"Because I can have my own opinion!"

"Well, keep your opinion to yourself then! She doesn't need to hear anyone say her bow is boring or plain." He then met Pixies confused gaze. "Its perfect just the way it is."

"Are you blushing?" Carrot Cake asked glaring at him.

"What? N-No! I am not blushing! Anyways, I'm saying its fine to have your own opinion, you just don't need to make sure everyone agrees with you!" Carrot Cake smiled.

"Alright then." She said winking. Beastboy just shrugged it off. He was already confused enough about what he just did.

"Alright then class..." Miss Klee said. "I think we should go out for recess." Everyone cheered except for Pixiedust. She just sighed.

"I hope they don't have the dodge balls out." She mumbled.

Pixiedust was relieved that they didn't, so she just sat under a tree with her picture book. She then noticed a green colt sit next to her.

"Hey." He said looking at the ground.

"Hi." She said again.

"Look, what happened in there-"

"Thank you." She said.

"Oh, your welcome?"

"Hey, want to hang out after school? After what you did today- that was really nice of you."

"Of course I will." He said smiling at her. She smiled back.

 **Aww that was so cute! :3 I have been posting a lot lately, if you guys like hmmm what would their shipping name be? Beastydust? Pixieboy? I dunno, I like Beastydust better. But, if you guys like them, or like Pixiedust herself, or just like the story so far, please review! After 3 more reviews, I will post another chapter! :D**


	5. Trouble

**Okay, so someone asked why Pixiedust has glasses in the image. Well, this is why! :3**

"Your actually really funny!" Pixie said giggling by Beastboys side.

"Really? I think I get it from my dad." Beastboy said.

"Yeah, no offense, but Spike isn't the funniest."

"Yeah, I guess so." Then they both laughed. "Hey, wanna have some fun?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know where we could buy some toilet paper. I also know where Miss Klee lives."

"You mean, we- we Teepee her house!?"

"Yup. Unless your too 'chicken'"

"I'm not a chicken! I'm an alicorn!"

"Well then, help me teepee Miss Klee's house?" Pixie bit her lip.

"You promise we won't get caught?" Beastboy smirked.

"Of course not!"

"Well, alright then."

"Follow me."

Beastboy then takes off, and Pixiedust follows. Pixiedust then finds herself in front of 'Carasel Boutique'.

"Um, isn't this your house?"

"Yeah, mom and dad have been busy lately."

"So, they won't find us?"

"Nah." The slowly made their way through the shop, and up to the house. But Beastboy stopped her when they saw their parents in the living room!

"So you see Spike, Beastboy has been giving Pixie quite the trouble."

"Okay, I'll talk to him. He's actually out at the park right now. Oh! hi Beasty!" Beastboy jumped.

"Oh, hi-hi dad."

"How was the park?"

"Good."

"Oh no. I'm scared." Pixie said. She was on the other side hidden by the wall.

"Shh" He whispered and accidentally hit her.

"Ahh!"

"What was that!?" Rarity shrieked.

"It sounded like my Pixie!" Dipper said.

"What? Why would she be here?" Beastboy said pushing it off.

"I don't know, but we should check just in case." Twilight said sternly and the 4 adults walked past Beastboy. Oh no!

"I'm sure it was just Opal! You know that darn cat!" Suddenly Opal came to his legs purring.

"Erm," he suddenly kicked the cat into a vase. "See? She just ruins everything!" They all rolled their eyes.

"Seriously darling, why do you not want us to go over there?"

"Well, I-I-I... I don't know." He couldn't risk getting in trouble.

"Then let us through." Spike said and they shoved through him.

"Pixie!?" Twilight gasped when they made it to the shop. Pixiedust was rubbing her head with her eyes closed. "Sweetie, are you alright?" All four of them rushed next to her.

"Yeah, I think I'm alright." She said slowly opening her eyes. All she saw was a purple blob. "Mommy, why are you just a blob?"

"Oh no." Twilight said. "I think you may need glasses if you see blobs."

"But, how!? I just fell down some stairs."

"Well, I read once in a book that if you hit your head hard enough, and enough times, you could damage your eyes. I know, it doesn't make any sense to me either, but somehow it works."

"Oh, this is the worst day ever." She said.

"Why are you even here?" She turned pale.

"Well, um- I-I..." She hated lieng, and was horrible at it as well. "I got home from the store with Sunflower, and saw you weren't home. So I assumed you were talking to Rarity and Spike, so I came here. But I accidently slipped on the rug Rarity has on the stairs."

Twilight eyed her. "Are you sure?" Pixie bit her lip.

"Of, of course it's true."

"Well, alright then."

"Actually, that's a lie." Said Screwball coming in with Fluttershy.

"Where did you come from? Rarity asked.

"The front door?" She said pointing at the open door.

"Oh. Well, _why_ are you here then?"

"I was going to go to one of my friends party's tonight." Screwball explained. "And I needed a dress. But, it looks like I came at the right time." She said glaring at Pixie.

"Um, what do you mean I'm lieng?" Pixie asked.

"Don't play with me kid. I can sense lies." Pixie looked down in shame.

"What really happened Pixie?" Dipper asked.

"Well." She said biting her lip. "I was really at the park with Beastboy, because he stood up for me when kids were making fun of my bow. Then he suggested that we have some fun, and he said we should teepee Miss Klee's house. I really didn't want to but then he started calling me chicken and so I asked if he promised we wouldn't get caught. He promised so I agreed then you were in the living room and I hid behind the wall. I said I was scared and he said shh and accidentally hit me! I'm so so so sorry mommy and daddy!" The four were speechless.

"So, that means Beastboy blinded our kid!" Twilight gasped.

"What!?" Spike and Rarity shrieked.

"It was an accident!" Spike hissed. "She clearly said that!"

"Is that seriously what you got from that-" Pixie started to say.

"Well, he still convinced our girl to teepee their teachers house!"

"She shouldn't have caved in! Besides, he stood up for her!" Twilight huffed.

"Spike! I would expect more out of you!"

"And I would expect more of you Twilight!" Spike said. "I would have thought you would agree that your daughter made a mistake!"

"My child did nothing wrong! Thanks to your son, she's legally blind now!" They both glared at each other.

"Please, leave my house Twilight." Spike said.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" She said and picked up Pixie. "Come on sweetie, Beastboy will never bother you again, because you are now home schooled!"

"But-"

"No buts!" And with that, Twilight and Dipper stormed out.

"So, um about the dress?" Screwball asked.

"Yes, um look around." Rarity said pointing to a rack of clothes. "I just need to settle in the thought of me losing a friend."

 **Okay, yeah story for glasses don make sense. Oh well, had to make it work. I thought Pixie would be adorable with glasses! So yeah, also this is gonna be like Romeo and Juliet xD. I hope you enjoy this so far! Can we get another 2 reviews? :D**


	6. All Alone

"Mom, why can't I see Beasty anymore?" Pixie asked while her and her mom waited to get her glasses.

"Because sweetie, look what he did too you." She said putting her hoof under her chin and lifting it up.

"But mommy, it was an accident. In fact, I never should have let him persuade me into doing something I normally wouldn't have."

"Sweetie, that's exactly why we don't want you to be around him. He's a bad influence and is really clumsy. Next time he could break her hoof!" Dipper explained. "I'm really sorry, I know you were just becoming friends, but... wait- did you call him beasty?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. Pixie bit her lip.

"Erm, no?" Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Okay then..." Pixie wiped a sweat from her forehead.

"But, why does it matter to you anyway? You should be thankful that we did that!"

"But, mommy he stood up for me this morning! They were making fun of my bow!"

"I'm sorry for that, but he is still a bad influence!"

"By standing up for me!?"

"Don't yell at your mother!" Dipper scolded.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I have your glasses." Said the unicorn eye doctor.

"Thank you Mr..."

"Please, call Vision."

"Um, okay. Thank you Mr... Vision."

"Here you go Pixiedust." Vision said handing her a pair of glasses. Pixie looked at them and scrunched her nose. It was a black pair of old-lady-librarian glasses.

"Uh... thanks?" Pixie said grabbing them with her mouth.

"Here, let me help you." Vision said using his magic to put it on her face.

"Oh your so cute sweetie!" Twilight said hugging her.

"Yeah... sure, why not?" Pixie muttered.

"Mom, please stop eating ice cream!" Beastboy whined. Rarity was on the couch eating tubs of ice cream with mascara running down her face. "We're running out of bits!" Rarity wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry darling. But, could you fetch mommy another tub of ice cream from the market?" Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright fine. I'll go get it myself."

"No! I mean- we are going to go broke if you keep eating your sorrows away!"

"He's right sweetie." Spike said coming in. "I know it's hard to take in, but we must face it nonetheless."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Rarity said scraping the sides of the tub of ice cream.

"Come on, I'll take us all to dinner! Wouldn't that be fun?" Spike said.

"Oh, yes! That would be marvelous dear!" Rarity said clapping her hooves.

"Oh, um... I don't know..." Beastboy started to say but he didn't have a choice. Rarity and Spike already started to get ready. Soon, Beastboy had an idea. He just had to see Pixie again. He didn't think he could live a day without seeing Pixie's beautiful blue eyes. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes, darling?"

"C..Could you sign me up for Pony call?"

"Why- why would you want that?"

"Well, I don't know. I just thought I would be old enough." Rarity bit her lip.

"Your not using it to talk to, Pixiedust are you?"

"W-What!? No, why would I do that?"

"Well... I suppose if you behave at dinner..."

"Yes! Of course!" Beastboy cried out. Rarity sighed.

"Alright then."

"Woo!"

 **So, yeah. Nothing much to say except... another review! Another chapter! :P Oh and, P.S Cupcake, it can be of the same person :P But must say different things and different times. :)**


	7. Why Carrot Cake?

Beastboy sat very lonely at his chair. He looked up hoping to see Pixie's brown, straight mane. But all he saw was Carrot Cake who used to sit in front of Pixie.

"Okay class, are you all ready to learn?" Sunflower raised her hoof. "Yes, Sunflower?"

"Um, where's Pixie? She's never missed a day of school in her life!"

"Well, her mother and father told me that they did not like the way a certain student was behaving around their daughter." When she said that, she glared at Beastboy and he shrunk in his seat. "So, Pixiedust is now home-schooled." Carrot Cake huffed.

"What? Just because I made fun of her bow she tattle-tales and is home-schooled? Well, I'm glad she's gone!" Beastboy wanted to hit her so hard when she said that.

"No, Carrot Cake, it wasn't you." She blinked.

"Then who?"

"That is not important right now." Soon, everyone (except Sunflower and Beastboy) started shouting who.

"Fine, if I tell you, will you behave all day of the week?" They all nodded. She sighed. "Well, lets just say it was half-pony, half-dragon." Everyone soon turned to Beastboy with surprised eyes.

"You!?" Sunflower said getting up ready to hit him.

"I-It's not what you think!" Beastboy swore.

"I thought you said you would behave!" Miss Klee shouted. Sunflower sighed and sat down. "Thank you, now on to the lesson." Sunflower soon grabbed her pencil when something hit the back of her head. She looked at it. It was a rubber band. She groaned.

"I wonder who threw that." She said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that." Beastboy said. "Listen, I don't like you, and you don't like me, right?" Sunflower nodded wondering where he was going with this. "But, you are Pixie's best friend. And you care about her, right?" Sunflower nodded again.

"What are you playing at?" He then levitated a piece of paper that was scrunched up. She looked down at it, then picked it up.

"Can you give this to her?" Beastboy asked.

"What does it say?" Beastboys color changed from green, to red.

"W..Well that doesn't matter." He said.

"If it doesn't matter, then why can't I read it?"

"Fine! Read it!" Sunflower smirked and uncrumpled the paper.

 **Dear Pixiedust,**

 **I want to let you know that my mom just signed me up, so we can talk. I have a plan, call me at 4:25. Don't ask why I need you to call at 4:25.**

 **-Beastboy**

"Well.. then." Sunflower said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Will you give it to her?" Sunflower sighed.

"Alright, but you better have a good explanation tomorrow."

"Deal."

The kids happily trotted outside for recess.

"So.. what did you do to Pixie?" Carrot Cake asked walking up towards Beastboy, probably getting a little too close.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, yes! Making fun of the class 'nerd' is totally cool. Spare the details." Beastboy, for the second time that day, wanted to smack her again. He gritted his teeth, but caved in.

"I convinced her to teepee Miss Klee's house, but my parents were home, they saw me, she said she was scared, I hushed her and accidentally hit her. Her parents soon got mad, and stormed out."

"Wow! That's awesome!"

"No! It's not! I am the worst colt in the world!" He said placing his hooves over his face. Carrot Cake just patted his head.

"Oh, you'll get used to it. You can sit with me at lunch."

"What if I don't want to?" Beastboy grunted. Carrot Cake only laughed.

"That's a funny joke! I mean, who doesn't want to sit with the actual cool kids?" Beastboy gritted his teeth again. _One day..._ he told himself. _One day..._

 **Thank you all for all of the support! :D Again, one review, one chapter :D**


	8. Cutiemarks

**Okay, sorry for not updating! I told you my parents force me outside during Summer D: But, anyways I wanted to answer a few questions.**

 **1\. From: Cupcakes Crazy (BEST USERNAME EVA! XD) She wanted to know if they were going to Gravity Falls. I will think about it :D**

 **2\. From: Eve Louwho (Hope I spelled it right X_X) She wanted to know if Pixiedust would have braces. No, I don't want her to. She isn't really clumsy, and isn't supposed to see Beastboy anymore, so yeah.**

 **Sorry for talking to much! Love you all!**

Sunflower went to the giant crystal tree looking castle where her best friend lived. She had been here hundreds of times for sleepovers, but still couldn't get over the fact that she lived in a castle. She was walking until she hit a big purple bubble she had not noticed before.

"Ow! What the heck!?" She said placing her hoof on it. Dipper popped out of the window.

"Who is it!?"

"Um, Mr. Pines? It's me Sunflower! I wanted to talk to Pixiedust." Dipper sighed in relief.

"Sorry Sunflower, you never know when, they bad will show up." He turned over his shoulder. "Hey sweetie! Could you let go of the force field? Sunflower is here to play with Pixie!" There was a moment of silence until Sunflower heard Twilight call:

"Okay! One second!" Soon, the purple bubble floated away and she stepped into it. "Is she inside the bubble yet?"

"Yeah, you can place it up again."

"Okay!" Soon, the purple bubble appeared again, but faded back so no one could expect it to be there. The door opened and a purple alicorn answered. "Sorry about that, here we can trust you to enter let me cast a spell on you so you can easily get to us." Twilights horn illuminated and slowly faded. "There you go!" She said trotting back into the castle.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Mom who is it?" Pixie asked coming up to the door. "Oh! Hey Sunflower!" She said hugging her best friend. "I missed you soo much!"

"I missed you too Pixie, hey can I talk to you?" Pixie nodded and Twilight came up behind her. "In private." Twilight groaned.

"Yeah, yeah I can take a hint." Pixiedust giggled and they raced up to Pixie's room. Again, Sunflower had been in it at least a hundred times, but could not believe how big it was. The walls were not made out of crystal like the castle. The walls were aqua blue, and her floor was bubble-gum pink. She had a king size bed. And the bedspread was a mix of pink and blue. She even had a chandelier similar to the one in the living room. And she had a blue rug, and a huge bookcase.

"So what you want to talk about?" Pixiedust asked her.

"Well, it's really what Beastboy wants to talk to you about." Her eyes widened.

"Beastboy? I thought you didn't like talking about boys during our sleepovers." Sunflower shook her head, then thought.

"Well, I'm not sure but I don't think it's that way." She grabbed the piece of paper that Beastboy wanted her to read. Pixiedust grabbed it, she read it and her eyes widened.

"Erm, what time is it?" Sunflower looked at the blue grandfather clock that was next to her bookcase.

"A quarter after three."

"Okay, well um- wanna spend the night then? I'm sure you want to know what's going on."

"Spill." Was Sunflower's only answer.

"Beasty, are you ready for the zoo?" Spike asked coming into his sons room.

"Yeah."

"Great! Lets get to the carriage then!" The two boys went outside where Rarity was waiting for them.

"I still don't understand why you want to go to the dreadful zoo where there are lions." She said hugging both of them.

"We'll be fine mom." Beastboy said annoyed. "So, you promise we will be home by 4?"

"Yes, we only want to see the giraffes and elephants."

"Okay then." They went to the carriage and waved goodbye to Rarity.

They went to the zoo and first went to the giraffes.

"Wow, their so majestic and peaceful." Spike observed. "I can't believe Di- well, we recently discovered them."

"Yeah." Beastboy agreed. "I wish I could be one." Soon, his horn glowed a green mist and he turned into a little green giraffe. He still had his lizard tongue and eyes, but he was still an animal.

"What the-!?" Spike said. Beastboy soon realized what had happened and her turned back to a dragon pony.

"I'm so sorry daddy." He said with puppy eyes. Soon, his horn glowed again and he turned into a green puppy. Still with his lizard eyes and tongue. He looked down at himself and slowly turned back into himself. Soon, he had a crowd around him. A little filly girl with her mother suddenly clapped her hooves.

"Can you do a kitten!?" She cheered. Soon, Beastboy turned into a green kitten. And everyone else stomped their hooves.

"How about a zebra?" Someone said. And Beastboy became a zebra. Soon, he was transforming into all of the animals everyone asked him to. It was amazing! And he loved all of the attention. When everyone ran out of ideas, Spike noticed something.

"Uh, son?" Spike said.

"Yeah?"

"Look on your flank." Beastboy gasped when he saw a cutie mark! It was a picture of a dragon being morphed into a rabbit.

"Cool!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Wait- what time is it?" Spike looked up.

"Well, according to the sun it is about 4 'o 6." Beastboy jumped.

"What!? I'm late!" He said. He morphed into a bunny and stole a stopwatch. "I'm late! I'm late for a important date! No time to say 'hello!' Goodbye! I'm late!" Everyone watched in confusion as the green bunny hopped to the carriage. Spike sighed.

"That's my boy."

 **:P Anyone get the reference? If not, DO YOU EVEN DISNEY!? :P Gave you a hint. But um, 2 review another chapter!**


	9. And more cutiemarks

**Hey! Sorry it took so long I was distracted with...Minecraft... I know it is a lame excuse, but I could finally play it! :P Anyways, another quick answer:**

 **Cupcakes Crazy asked if I did choose to have Pixie and Beastboy go to Gravity Falls, it would to hide from their parents. Well, BOOM just what I was thinking! :P Great minds think a like ;D anywho, lets begin!**

"Wow, that was an... interesting story." Sunflower said resting next to Pixiedust on her large bed. Pixie giggled.

"Well, the point is that my mom and dad don't get it... I've only spent a day with him an I think I love-" Sunflowers ears perked up. "I..I think I love... his scales!" She saved herself. Sunflower rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Oh shoot, where did I leave my backpack?" Sunflower asked looking everywhere.

"Isn't it right by the..." She was about to say door but there was nothing there! "Er, never mind..."

"Well could you help!?" Pixiedust bit her lip. She never told Sunflower about her 'gift' so she wouldn't have a friend that just wanted her to find her lost things...just like her mom. "Well!?" Pixie sighed.

"Okay..." Pixiedust's horn glowed and her eyes turned pure white. Sunflower slowly stepped back.

"Are you ok..?" Pixiedust's wings opened as she walked as if she knew everything and anything. Soon, her horn stopped, her wings folded, and her eyes were blue once more. She fell onto the floor and rubbed her head.

"It's...over...here" She said pointing to her desk. Sunflower ran to the desk, and under what her saddlebag!

"Wow! You have a gift!" Pixie thought about it, yeah she did have a gift. And it was a really cool one!" Sunflower gasped and her eyes widened.

"What!? What's wrong!?" She asked panically.

"Your cutiemark!" Pixiedust gasped as she looked at her flank. It was a trail of dust leading to an X.

"Wow!"

"But wait, why does it do a lot of fancy and dramatic stuff if your just finding something?" Pixiedust shrugged.

"In this show, they can make the smallest of things more dramatic by making their eyes white and horns glow." Sunflower stood puzzled.

"Um, what show? And- what _is_ a show!?"

"Oh you'll understand when your older."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say my parents know extra stuff that we haven't discovered yet."

"huh!?"

"Just forget it. Wait- what time is it!?" They both looked at her grandfather clock. It was 5 'o clock. "Oh no!" Pixie screamed. She hopped over to her desk and lifted a hair brush. She then rolled her eyes and sat it back down. Then, her straight hair turned into a pony tail. Pixie smiled, but then it flattened again. "Oh well, nothing special for me then."

"You should be grateful you don't have to brush your mane from a bed- head disaster." Pixie giggled. She then hopped on her bed and opened up her call page. It took a few minutes, but soon call from Beastboy rang. She accepted it.

"Hi, so sorry I'm late" He said.

"Oh its fine, I just got on too." He sighed in relief. "Oh by the way, Sunflower is here too."

"Hi Beastboy!"

"What!? This is supposed to be exclusive!" Pixiedust shrugged.

"She's my best friend and I already told her everything." Beastboy sighed.

"Alright then."

 **Okay! I just want to tell you I will be posting in like a week cause I go on vacation. But still try to reach the goal of two more reviews! Also, I'm not the greatest with OC's... am I doing alright with these? Please tell me D:**


	10. The Talk

**I'm back! :D But... (ik, there's always a but...) I am going to my grandmas in like a week and I get distracted by minecraft... xD Anyways: Only one quick question!**

 **This is from Strongstar she asked if I could upload an image of Beastboys cutiemark. I-I don't know how to do that... sorry :/ I WOULD IF I COULD THOUGH don hate meh D:**

"Oh hey! I forgot to show you this." Beastboy said showing his flank.

"Wow!" The girls said in awe.

"You got your cutiemark!?" Pixiedust asked examining it.

"Pixie did too!" Sunflower said lifting her friends flank up.

"Sunflower! What are you doing!? Its my body!"

"Oops, sorry." Sunflower stopped and made Pixiedust plop. She groaned.

"Anyways..." Beastboy said getting a little awkward.

"Oh, right what did you want to talk about?"

"I have a plan. Do you recall your mother or father talking about a... portal?" Pixiedust put her hoof to her chin.

"Actually, they talk about those kind of things a lot... why?"

"Well, I heard your mom has a very special portal hidden in your castle..."

"Let me stop you right there. Are you talking about the: 'No Pixie Room'?" Beastboy burst out laughing.

"I-Is that what you parents call it!?" He said in between chuckles.

"Haha, very funny."

"It is!" Pixiedust groaned.

"What about it?" Beastboy wiped away a tear.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. But I think we could sneak away into that portal."

"But how are you going to get here? My mom made a force field."

"Did she really?"

"You would be surprised.."

"Wait a minute. Pixie you are not actually considering this, are you!?" Sunflower said. "Whats gotten into you and having someone easily get you into trouble?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you..." Sunflower started to say but Pixie covered her mouth in time.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Pixiedust said blushing. Beastboy only smirked.

"Okay pink-cheeks." Sunflower giggled but stopped when Pixiedust pulled her away. Pixiedust used her magic to keep the screen over there.

"What do you think your doing!?" Pixie demanded. "Do you honestly think that I... well you-know-what."

"Well, do you?" Sunflower asked. Pixiedust only blushed and turned away from her best friend with a humph. "Seriously, what has gotten into you? Ever since Beastboy stood up for you, you have been more stubborn than usual. And you have been turning red whenever his name is brought up, even when you say it! You also look like you haven't slept that well... is everything alright? Because if it not... you-know-what then I don't know what to do..."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Pixiedust interrupted her.

"Excuse me?"

"It's obvious that a boy who she had hated for 5 years stand up for her, that she loves him now? And now this is all like Poneo and Juliet."

"Who?"

"Poneo and Juliet, the love of all legends?" Sunflower looked at her with a blank face. "Its a story of a prince from one kingdom, and a princess from another kingdom. The two were in war and hated each other, but the prince and princess loved each other more than anything. So, the princess decided to fake her death, so she could be with Poneo in secret. But, Poneo saw her on the floor with the poison in her hoof. So he decided to actually drank it because he thought she was dead. Soon, Juliet awoke and saw him dead, so she drank the poison herself and they all died. Don't you see? We're all going to die anyways."

"Huh?" Pixiedust just rolled her eyes.

"Never mind."

"Uh, hello I'm still waiting." Beastboy called from the screen.

"Oh, right coming!" Pixie shouted so he could hear her. The two friends trotted to the bed and looked at Beastboy.

"So, what do you say? We can always plan on how I am going to get there later..." Sunflower looked at Pixie, who looked at Sunflower with pleading eyes. Sunflower sighed.

"Oh, she's going alright." Pixie smiled with joy. "But I'm coming with you."

"WHAT!?" The other two shouted.

 **Haha, I decided Cupcakes Crazy! :D They will be, but Sunflower is too loyal to just let her best friend go to some other dimension with some boy that caused her to get glasses. Plus, she can be quite adventurous! :D**


	11. Getting Older

**Hi... anyone else find it strange that Discord hasn't been around?**

 _ **You called?**_

 **OUT**

 _ **Whatever do you mean? I've been here the whole time! I loved it when Beastboy stood up for Pixie!**_

 **Well, you do know that your daughter is technically the reason why they can't see each other.**

 _ **...**_

 **Haha! Now, I shall continue my story! :D**

They four sat silently at the dinner table eating hay.

"So, do you have anything to tell your mother Pixiedust?" Dipper asked.

"Um, no?" Pixie answered. Sunflower giggled but Pixie glared at her so she stopped.

"Pixie.. don't make me tell her myself."

"Fine. I was talking to a friend."

"Which 'friend'?"

"Um... Beastboy..." Twilight nearly choked.

"WHAT!?" She screamed.

"Um... yeah."

"I thought we told you never to talk to him ever again! How dare you disobey our rules! I thought we taught you better!"

"But mom! I..." She blushed and closed her eyes. "I-I don't know why I did that. I'm... sorry."

"You should be young mare. After this, you go straight to you room. And Sunflower, you may stay as well. But please leave first thing in the morning. Pixie is grounded."

"But! I didn't do anything that bad!"

"No more words are to be said." Pixiedust started to cry and she ran into her room.

"Pixie!" Sunflower called. She looked back at her best friends parents that she knew loved her so much. She shook her head in disapproval and ran after her. That was the last time she saw her best friend and Beastboy...

 **Okay, now they are the same age Twilight and her friends are in the original series...**

"Cypher!" Twilight yelled running around the house. "I will get you... now where could he be hiding?" Then, she heard a giggle. She smirked, "Hmm, is he under the table?" She said jumping under. And there, was an alicorn colt at the age of five. He had magenta hair, brown eyes and a green coat. He wore a small version of Dippers casual outfit. "Found you!"

"Nu-uh! You used Pixie to help you!" Cypher demanded.

"Actually, I haven't seen Pixie all day. She may be with her father learning 'super-natural' gibberish. I don't see why they are so interested in that silly journal. You can't prove at all that any of those theory's are true."

"Can we go find them?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yay! I'll find them first!" He said buzzing his little wings. Twilight giggled. So they searched the castle, but could not find them anywhere. Cypher decided to check Pixie's room. He opened the door, and his big sister was there. "I found you!" He said buzzing.

"Ah! Oh, hi Cypher..." She said startled and quickly closing a book she had in front of her.

"Whatchya reading?"

"Just a scrapbook I had of me and my friends... back when I still had some.."

"What do you mean? I thought you had loads of friends! Who wouldn't want to be friends with you!? Your the bestest sister in the whole world!" Pixie blushed.

"Thanks but... I lost all my friends years ago when mom and dad got mad at me." Her eyes started to water and Cypher started to panic.

"Um.. hey look!" He said buzzing up to a chandelier similar to the one in the living room. "You've had tons of good memory's! Like this one!" He said grabbing a golden jewel. "What's this one?" Pixie flew over and examined it. She smiled as more tears formed in her eyes.

"That's my first day of school. When I made my first ever friend. Her name was Sunflower... we had so much fun together, until..." She sighed. "Anyways, thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I'm fine. Why don't you see if dad wants to play catch or something."

"But daddy doesn't like that kind of stuff."

"Okay then, see if Prism wants to." Cypher turned red.

"Oh, um y-you mean Rainbowdash's youngest daughter? Oh.. I-I don't think she would want to either." Pixie giggled.

"Alright lover-boy."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean!?" Pixie giggled and messed up his mane.

"Oh nothing."

 **Awww, ok. I'm going to have her talk to her friends again soon, and will explain what happened after Sunflower ran after Pixie. I am sure you are confused ;P**


	12. A Flash to the Past

**Ok, so I got a question from Cupcakes crazy**

 _ **Ooh question time! My favorite!**_

 **Ugh, anyways she was confused about, well Discord and why Pixie hasn't seen Beastboy and Sunflower in such a long time. Basically, Discord here always seems to, pop up when I am writing...**

 _ **Whatever do you mean?**_

 **AND SO HE KEEPS INTERRUPTING ME. And, his daughter is Screwball who knew Pixie was lieng and she had to tell the truth to them which cause Pixie and Beastboy to split up. And the second part is going to be explained in the story. Does it make sense now?**

"Is everything alright Pixiedust?" Cypher asked buzzing into her room.

"I-I guess, it's just that I miss my friends so much."

"Well, why don't you talk to them?"

"I can't. Well, I.. can but.."

"What happened?"

"Well, it all happened one night that I will never forget.. I was secretly talking to my friend Beastboy when I wasn't supposed to, dad found out, and so I got grounded. On that same night, my best friend Sunflower was supposed to spend the night. I stormed into my room and she ran after me."

 **Flashback :3**

"Pixie!" Sunflower called. She turned around to her best friend's parents and shook her head in disapproval. She then ran after her. "Pixie, are you alright?"

"Oh, sure because I just didn't get grounded and not able to see Beastboy again. I am soo happy." She snapped. Sunflower flinched.

"Yeah, about that... if you care so much about him.. shouldn't you just go and talk to him?"

"I'm grounded remember!? Oh, wait you wouldn't remember because you forget everything!" Sunflower put her hoof on her heart. She did tend to have memory loss, and she was very sensitive about that.

"Why are you saying all of this?" She asked with her eyes tearing up.

"Because you are the worst friend ever! You don't even support me when I am making a point about the only pony I'll ever care about!" Sunflower started to cry, Pixie noticed this. "Oh, no I...I didn't mean it like that..."

"FINE! If...if I am such a bad friend! Then... I'll just go forever!" And with that, Sunflower ran out of the castle and never spoke to Pixie ever again.

 **End of Flashback :3**

"That's why I know that Sunflower would never forgive me. After what I had said... after I was the worst friend in Equestria." Cypher was shocked. He expected something bad, not his sister turning into a hurricane!

"Um, well maybe she will forgive you."

"Pff, yeah right. I doubt she even remembers me. I never leave the castle."

"Well, maybe she does. Maybe she is thinking about you."

"Uh-huh.. well I'm hungry, lets go get something to eat."

"Sounds good I guess."

"Why did I walk out?" Sunflower asked Beastboy.

"I don't know, why did you?" He asked.

"Thanks, your such good help."

"What? All you have been doing for the past six years is moan about Pixiedust and how you were such a bad friend."

"Well, I feel awful. She was just upset with her parents and she only put it on me. Then I just storm out of there and haven't talked to her in 6 years! I'm the worst pony in Equestria!"

"I wouldn't say that. I miss Pixie more than anything.. I mean, who wouldn't miss those amazing blue eyes.. or her perfectly straight hair that smells like roses..." He dozed off for a moment and Sunflower sighed. She then slapped him and he came back to sense. "What!? Oh, right what was I talking about again?"

"How Pixiedust's hair smells like roses?" Beastboy blushed.

"Um.. I think you are wrong on that one..." Sunflower sighed.

"Whatever."

 **Does it make sense a little more now? I hope so..**

 _ **Eeyup! What do you think of my Big Mac impression? Pretty good right?**_

 **Whatever..**


	13. Redemption

**Ok, I'm being really nice and making this chapter without the reviews. What's with that? I need the reviews to tell if you people still like this, and if your confused about something you can easily tell me. What's wrong? Is, is it my breath? Um, the quality is bad? What is it!? O_O**

Pixiedust sat in her room alone. Not knowing what else to do.

"You know, you could always go to her house." Pixiedust turned around to see her mother.

"Why do you care?" Pixie muttered.

"Excuse me young mare, but I am your mother. Do not speak like that to me. I am simply trying to talk."

"Sorry, its just that you normally just talk to Cypher these days... you never pay attention to me. Only when you need help finding things."

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry. Things just have been... rough. Dipper has been... not acting himself lately."

"So that makes you ignore me?"

"Well, I just needed to make sure Cypher has a good childhood, I don't want him to see us fighting at all. He is not ready for it."

"Mom, he's a smart colt. I'm sure he would be fine with one of your fights. It's healthy for married couples to fight every now and then."

"Yes, but... oh it doesn't matter right now.. the point is, is that I know for a fact that Sunflower misses you."

"How?"

"Well, I just had a talk with her mother Tulip. She said that her dear Sunflower feels awful about what she did."

"What did she do?"

"Beats me, the point is, is that she misses you. You should go over and talk to her."

"Okay, could you let down the forcefield so I can?"

"Oh, I suppose."

"Thank you." Pixie then trotted to a little cottage. It was pink, with hay as a roof. And covered in flowers. She held her breath and knocked on the door. Soon, it opened to reveal a pink unicorn with purple eyes, and blonde hair.

"Pixiedust! I missed you so much!" She said hugging her.

"Thank. You. Tulip. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh sorry about that dear, why are you here?"

"I came to talk to Sunflower. Is she home?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I believe you just missed her." Pixiedust's heart sank. "But, you can visit her at Sugar Cube Corner! She got a job there when she impressed the cake's with her sunflower cookies!"

"Oh, thanks Tulip." She said turning around. "Nice seeing you!" Pixiedust trotted to Sugar Cube Corner when she happened to see a dragon pony with, Carrotcake. She couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"So, we've been spending a lot of time together since that wimpy princess left..." Carrotcake said leaning towards Beastboy who looked bored out of his mind.

"Uh-huh." He said.

"I was thinking... maybe we could go out?" Then, time froze. Well, at least to Pixie it did. Beastboy better not agree to this, while they were hanging out the night she needed glasses, he said he hated Carrotcake as much as she did!

"No." Beastboy snapped.

"Excuse me!?"

"No."

"Nopony says no to me!" She then froze when she was about to slap him. "Oh, this is about that princess girl, eh? Don't worry sweetie, she won't know."

"No. Do you not hear me!?"

"I can hear you just fine. Thanks." She growled. Pixiedust then accidentally slipped on a rock and fell in front of them.

"Pixie!?" Beastboy said with eyes widening. Their eyes met, and both of their eyes glossed over and sparkled. Carrotcake looked at Beastboy, then Pixie, then Beastboy again. She felt a roar of rage. She then grabbed Beastboy and kissed him. Pixiedusts heart shattered, she then ran off crying. Beastboy pushed Carrot cake off. "Why did you do that!?"

"I was just making sure she knew that we were dating."

"Didn't I say no?" Beastboy asked wiping his mouth.

"As I recall, I said that nopony says no to me."

" #% $" Beastboy muttered.

Pixiedust ran inside Sugar Cube Corner crying, when she saw a pink unicorn with blue eyes and blonde hair at a table. Pixie wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She then slowly made her way to her former best friend.

"Hi..." Pixie quietly said walking up to her. Sunflower looked up and her eyes widened.

"Pixie?..." Sunflower asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize. I know that you probably won't forgive me but, you are my best friend in the whole world, and I feel awful about what I did, and what I said." Sunflower sighed.

"I'm sorry too, I knew that you were upset at your parents, and just took it out on me. I'm surprised I even remember that night! Well, anyways I shouldn't have just ran off like that. I'm sorry. Friends?"

"Friends Forever." Pixiedust said hugging her.

 **Aww, that was adorable! Except that CarrotCake thing... :S Anyways, just so you can know, CarrotTop (a background pony) is her mom. I realized she sounded like a part of the Cake's family, but she's not. Just wanted to clear that up.**


	14. So Sorry D:

**Yay! People still actually like this! X3. Okay, let me answer some of Cupcakes questions.**

 **She asked if Cyphers name was pronounced Cipher. It is. :3 Then, they are going to go to Gravity Falls soon, I need to find a way for Pixie to get mad at her parents, then Dipper... wait. I got an idea! :O Hmm... this could work. Okay, this will be in the chapter!**

 _ **What will? I hate cliffhangers**_

 **Ugh, oh yeah the other question. She was wondering why Discord doesn't make sense.**

 _ **Because it's fun**_

 **Yeah... what he said -_-**

Pixiedust was walking in the castle when she heard yelling in her parents room. She flew over there quietly, and peeked through.

"Ugh, why don't you talk anymore! You're acting like a zombie!" Twilight yelled.

"I do talk." Dipper explained. "It's just that, something strange has been going on here, I can't put my hoof on it. Ever since Pixiedust hasn't talked to well, those creatures and her friend Sunflower... it's been different. I can't calculate what's wrong."

"And that's another thing, all you do is stay in the books. I have to do the chores, take care of your children, AND have to try to make conversation with you!" Twilights eyes started to water. "You.. never look at me the way you used to... I, I just don't know what to do anymore." She sat on the bed and put her hooves on her face.

"Uh-huh.." Dipper said flipping the pages through the books. And with that, Twilight snapped.

"That's it! I want a divorce!" Now Dipper was listening.

"What!?"

"You never listen to me, you never help me, you never talk to me. It would be the exact same without you!"

"Sweetie, you honestly don't mean that... do you?" Twilight only huffed and turned around. She then levitated Dipper out of the room, and she slammed the door.

"Daddy, what just happened!? What did you do to mom!?" Pixiedust screamed.

"I don't know... but something is going on here. Everypony is acting... different. I need to go do something.. I'll let your mom think." With that, he sprinted downstairs. Pixiedust sighed, and she leaned against the door. She heard crying and she couldn't help but feel awful. Her mother didn't deserve this, she is the most amazing pony in Equestria. She's beautiful, smart, loving, caring and kind. Her dad, didn't know nothing. He broke her mom's heart. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't stay, she knew she would just make her mom stress more, and she couldn't stand living in the same world as that... monster. It was time to take the plan into action. Pixiedust ran into her room and slammed the door. She then decided to call Sunflower on Horn Call.

"Hey! Wait... what's wrong you look like you have been crying. Is everything alright?" Sunflower asked observing her friend.

"No... remember that plan we made that one night?"

"Umm... sorry no. I can barely remember that night, all I remember is... Beastboy getting you into trouble... you getting grounded... and, well..."

"Yeah, well we were deciding to go through the portal my um.. _dad_ came from."

"Hmm, well sounds like a dumb plan, no offense."

"It kind of is... but I'm upset right now, so wanna try it? I heard you and Beastboy are still friends so..."

"Let's do it."

"Great."

 **Omg, it hurt so much to write this... my shipping for Twipper is still, very much alive. But... I had to have Dipper acting different, and a way for Pixie to get upset at, at least one of her parents so... :/**

 _ ***blows nose* Oh, why Bronie Wubz? *sniffle* They were so perfect!**_

 ***sighs* Yes, I know...**


	15. Through The Portal

Pixiedust waited until it was at least 4:00 in the morning. She then snuck out of the palace to outside. When she saw a green pony.

"Beastboy.. you came!?" She whispered loudly.

"Yeah. Sunflower is going to be here soon. Why wouldn't I come? I missed your sweet voice." Pixiedust blushed as she ran to the forcefield. She put her hooves up on it, and Beastboy put his on hers. "I um.. need to tell you something." Pixiedusts eyes widened with hope.

"Yes?"

"Um..."

"Hey guys!" Sunflower said running up to them.

"Shh.." Pixiedust said pointing up at the castle.

"Oh, right... sorry."

"What, were you saying Beastboy?" He blushed.

"Oh.. um, I can.. see the big Dipper.." Pixiedusts heart fell.

"Oh, okay..." She sighed and backed away. Her horn illuminated as a small hole opened into the portal. She opened her eyes, and was sweating. "Hurry. Up. Please." The two quickly jumped through the hole, and Pixiedust collapsed. Her horn dimmed and she slowly got up.

"Wow Pixie! That was amazing!" Sunflower whispered loudly. "How did you do that!?"

"I've. Been. Practicing." Pixie panted.

"Okay, well.. let's go!" Beastboy whispered loudly. "Race you!" Pixiedust groaned but smiled. The three friends then raced inside the castle, still being as quiet as they can.

"Do you know where the portal is?" Sunflower whispered.

"No... well, I have an idea." Pixiedust said sneaking into two large doors. "When I was a filly.. my mom and.. _dad_ always told me not to go in here. I feel like this would be the room it's in."

"Wow, your actually going to break a rule?" Beastboy whispered and smirked. "Nice." Pixiedust scowled.

"Listen. I'm mad, I'm sad, I'm confused, and I don't know what else to do right now." Soon, a light turned on in the other room. "Quick hide! I'll stay out.." The two friends hid behind two different plants. Pixiedust groaned. "Nice hiding place." She said sarcastically. She then turned around, and heard buzzing.

"Cypher?" Pixiedust asked walking up the hallway. There, was here little brother with tired eyes and a glass of milk being levitated. He yawned.

"What are you doing up?" He asked rubbing one of his eyes.

"Oh, um... why are _you_ up?" He rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep. Pixie, if there's something wrong you can tell me." Pixie bit her lip, but sighed.

"Promise you won't tell mom and dad?" Cypher crossed his heart, buzzed his wing, and put his hoof to his eye. "So.. you won't?"

"Duh, don't you know the Pinkie promise? Where, I cross my heart, hope to fly, and put a cupcake in my eye."

"I didn't see a cupcake." Then, a rubber band with a piece of paper hit her on the back of her head. "Ow." She then levitated the paper it read:

 **STOP STALLING oh, and um...** **your really pretty.** **Forget that last part.. wait I can cross it out! Duh, oh and um.. stop stalling.**

Pixiedust rolled her eyes. "Anyways, um.. I'.m um.. going to the dimension where dad came from."

"Oh... why?"

"Um.." She couldn't tell him that their parents were breaking up. He's too young. I guess mom was right about that...

"Well, I'm assuming you don't want to tell me. That's fine. But I'm coming with you."

"WHAT!?" Sunflower screamed revealing herself behind the plant.

"Get down!" Beastboy whispered pushing her back down. Cypher raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I may have some friends..." She then levitated Beastboy and Sunflower towards Cypher.

"Hi." Beastboy said awkwardly waving. Cypher still only had his eyebrow raised.

"Look, are you coming or not?"

"Yes, yes but... you know what, never mind." The four then sneaked through the large doors. It was a huge, beautiful room. It had golden crystals as the floor, with a red carpet leading to a triangular portal with what looked like, um.. four sticks? And a long skinny top hat. There was a huge chandelier, and the walls were covered with pictures of Dipper and Twilight. Pixiedust went to examine them. She sighed, they used to be so happy, it was probably her fault... she tore them apart by existing.

"Um, are you ok Pixie?" Sunflower asked from the ground. Pixiedusts eyes started to water.

"Yes.." She said floating back down.

"Are we ready to go then?" The other three nodded, and all four stepped up towards the portal. Pixiedust went in first, then Sunflower, then Cypher, and finally Beastboy. None of them knew what to expect... and all of them knew it was going to change their lives.

 **Yayy! Ok, time to set the next goal. Two more reviews. :3**


	16. Mabel and Cousins

**Hi. :3**

"Ugh, is everyone alright..?" Pixie asked while trying to get her eyes to clear up. She heard a bunch of groans.

"Yeah, I'm fine Pixie." Sunflower said. "Wait... what are these!?" Sunflower put her arms up and screamed.

"What are what? Everything is blurry for me. Oh, I think I dropped my glasses." She then got on all fours and started searching the ground. "I think I found them!"

"No, that's my hoof." Cypher said.

"Funny, it doesn't feel like a hoof."

"Um... Pixie, I don't know what it is but... it's not your glasses and is also attached to all of us." Sunflower said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... oh I think I see your glasses." Sunflower picked them up with her mouth and handed them to Pixie.

"Thanks." Pixiedust put them on and screamed. "What are we!?" She looked at her.. um, 'hooves' and screamed. "What the heck!? What are these! Get them off!"

"Wait, where's Beastboy?" Sunflower asked. The three all looked around.

"He's over there!" Cypher pointed. There, was a peach-skinned _thing_ with green hair. He had a leather-jacket on with a dragon on the back, and jeans. Pixiedust walked to him on all fours.

"Are you ok Beastboy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just.. confused." Beastboy looked over and couldn't help but notice how her eyes sparkled and disappeared to dust.

"Are you ok, Beastboy?" Beastboy leaned forward and Pixie's heart skipped a beat. Was he going to kiss her!? She honestly wouldn't mind but.. Beastboy leaned a little more forward, but they were split up when Cypher ran through them on all fours.

"No." He said.

"Um, no what?" Pixie asked trying to play stupid. Cypher rolled his eyes.

"Just, no. I want you two as far away from each other as possible." Pixiedust rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Wait, where's your wings?" Cypher looked at her confused, then looked at his back and screamed.

"Where are my wings!? How am I going to get around!? Why am I freaking out so much!?" Pixiedust giggled, and Cypher scolded her. He then cleared his throat. "Anyways, the important thing is, is that we find out what we are."

"I agree." Sunflower said walking over to the group.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Pixiedust asked. Sunflower shrugged.

"I found these things, and it um." She tripped a little. "It seems a bit faster than walking like a pony." Suddenly, they heard rustling.

"Um, what was that?" Pixie asked hiding behind Beastboy. But, Cypher pushed him away.

"Who goes there?" They heard a loud voice say. Pixiedust squealed and hid behind Cypher who stuck his tongue out at Beastboy. Soon, a brown-haired _thing_ stepped to reveal themselves with a megaphone. "I asked, who are you?"

"Um. Technically asked who goes there." Pixiedust said terrified.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" It asked.

"Well, kind of."

"Good!" It shouted through the megaphone. "Just kidding. My name is Mabel, I assume you come from..." She had to think for a bit. "I think it was called.. Equestria? Seeing you landed on my roof."

"Oh, well.. yes we are. Um, where are we exactly?"

"You are in Gravity Falls, Oregon. A proud state of Earth."

"Earth?"

"It's a different world. Anyways, so you sneaked into my brother, and my sister-in-law's castle?"

"Well, sort of. Kind of, well.. not really... did you say brother?"

"Yes, I am Mabel Pines, sister of Prince Dipper Pines of Equestria." She bowed. Then rose. "You know, I never really pictured my brother to be a prince of pony's. Oh well, not everyone's dreams can come true." She then noticed everyone's mouths were wide opened in surprise.

"I have an aunt!?" Cypher clapped happily.

"Cypher! You might scare the poor thing!"

"What do you mean? She's not a thing, she's family!"

"I have a niece and nephew!?" Mabel asked excitedly. "That's so cool! Wait, hold on let me get your cousins! Don't go anywhere!" Mabel then went down and Pixiedust scowled at Cypher.

"Great, now she actually believes we are family." Pixie pouted.

"What do you mean?" Sunflower asked.

"She looks nothing like my dad! Or us!"

"You did say that your dad was from here right?"

"Well, yeah but obviously that _thing_ is insane in the brain!"

"No, she is not Pixie! She is family wither you like it or not!" Cypher yelled at her. Soon, three little girls popped up. One had brown eyes, and brown hair with glasses. The other, had blonde streaks in her hair that was also brown, with green eyes. And the last one, had pink hair put in pigtails and blue eyes.

"Girls, meet your cousins!" Mabel said to her three daughters. "Well, don't just stand there! Introduce yourselves!" The first one stood up.

"Oh, um.. M-My name is Spring." She said kind of shyly and walked up, but tripped. "Sorry.." Then, the second one stood up.

"My name is Nevada. Can I go now mom?" She said as if she was bored out of her mind. And finally, the third one stood up.

"My name is Angel, my mommy let me dye my hair pink since it is my favorite color!" She said with a soft voice. They all three were definitely different from one another. "What's your guys' names?"

"My name is Cypher, at your service." Cypher said. "This is, Pixiedust, your other cousin. And this is her best friend. Sunflower."

"Who's that?" Nevada asked pointing at Beastboy then winking, which made Beastboy blush. **(BTW they are the same age as them if you didn't know.. :P)**

"Oh.. he's that one guy people normally don't like because they flirt with your older sister." Cypher explained, which made both, Pixiedust and Beastboy blush.

 **Well, wasn't that an interesting chapter! I like the idea of Cypher being like an overprotective big brother, even though he is younger. Also, what do you think of Mabel's daughters? Their triplets.**


	17. Flirting?

**Wow... just, wow. I can't believe it... I have 41 reviews for this story... that's more than Bill Rises, and Trouble in CH. Wow... thank you all so much :D I'm going to answer a few questions while I process this...**

 **Okay, Cupcakes Crazy is asking how old the triplets are, and how old are they. Well, they are 16 (Mabel is 37... so is the other ponies...) And you will find out who the father is later :3**

 **And, dagaminghamster asked if she could make a fanart of Beastydust. Um, DUH I would be disappointed if you haven't already ;D Send me a link to it! I might use it as the cover image! ;3**

"So.. um, do we have an uncle?" Cypher asked attempting to get up. Mabel bit her lip.

"Well, sort of... he isn't dead.. at least I don't think so." Mabel said fixing Angel's hair. Nevada looked at her strangely.

"Um, I know dad isn't dead. I saw him yesterday..."

"I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"Nope"

"Please.."

"Nata, nothing."

"I didn't say nata.."

"Yes, you did. I heard nata so I am saying you said nata. Understood?"

"Yes, mama."

"Good. Now, who wants some jellybean pancakes!"

"I do! I do!" Angel cheered in her soft voice while clapping and jumping up and down.

"I guess I will too..." Spring said twirling her brown hair. She started to walk, but tripped and her glasses fell off. "Oh dear, mommy, where are my glasses?"

"Here, they landed by me." Sunflower said trying to make her way to Spring with her glasses in her mouth.

"Oh, um... thanks?" Spring took her glasses and wiped them off with her shirt, and put them back on.

"No problem." Spring blushed and hid behind her mom.

"Anyways..." Beastboy said. Nevada smirked.

"I'll come if I can sit next to him." Nevada said pointing towards Beastboy who blushed. Pixiedust looked at Nevada, then Beastboy. Her heart dropped, she was definitely a lot prettier than she was. For some reason Nevada kind of reminded her of CarrotCake.

"Okay then, it's settled. Do you kids need help getting down?" Mabel asked.

"Down?" Pixiedust asked.

"Well, you are kind of on the roof of my family's business."

"Oh... yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

 _ **In order to speed things along, I deleted them going down, and skip to where they are in The Mystery Shack.**_

 **Discord! What the fudge man!**

 _ **What? This chapter is really boring as It is.**_

 **I don't think it's boring.**

 _ **Well, you yourself is boring.**_

 **:'( Okay.. well, let's get on with the story.. I'm done talking to you for the rest of the story...**

Mabel was humming while making pancakes and the seven kids were at a table. Cypher sat in between Angel and Pixiedust. And Pixiedust sat next to Sunflower, who sat next to Spring, but all she did was sit on the edge quietly and blushing. Looking back at Sunflower a few times. And Nevada was on the other edge sitting next to Beastboy, who sat next to Angel. Pixiedust could have sworn there was hearts above Nevada's head when they were talking. They definitely have a lot more in common, than they did...

"Pancake toss!" Mabel cheered and soon, pancakes began to fly. They landed on the seven kids' plates perfectly.

"Yeah! I love that part!" Angel cheered clapping her hands. Pixiedust giggled, she will admit that Angel could make anyone smile.

"So.. Beastboy, your a pony right?" Nevada asked.

"Well, I'm a unicorn.. but I guess that's right." Beastboy corrected her.

"What is it like? Is it fun?"

"Well, it does make things a lot easier." Nevada giggled.

"I bet it does." Sunflower looked at Beastboy, then at Nevada, then at Pixiedust. She scowled.

"Beastboy. A word?" Sunflower said angrily.

"Um.. ok." Sunflower and Beastboy attempted to walk into the room, tripping a little.

"What the heck was that!?" Sunflower demanded.

"What was what?"

"All of the flirting! You know this is your one chance to talk to the girl of your dreams!" Beastboy looked at her puzzled.

 _"Flirting?"_

"Yes! Don't tell me: 'Oh, no I wasn't flirting. She was flirting with _me!_ ' I know you!"

"I was flirting? She was flirting? WHO WAS FLIRTING!" Sunflower rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, just.. stop talking to Nevada."

"Why? She's cool."

"Just... ugh, never mind."

 **:3 Okay, so... yes, Spring prefers other females.. and I'm thinking of making Sunflower like them too... what do you guys think?**


	18. Love, is confusing

**Okay... so let me answer Cupcakes Crazy :3**

 **She was saying, that no offense to people, but being 'gay' is not natural and Sunflower is better than that. And I'm fine with that, I was just asking :). Also, she was wondering about the triplet's father. Why I leave you guys in the dark, or I should give you a hint, and if I know who it is. I do know who it is, I leave you in the dark because I'm evil :3, and hmmm he has white hair :3 you probably know who he is by that.**

 _ **Ooh, Gi-**_

 **SHUT UP!**

"Okay, let me process this." Beastboy said while talking to Sunflower for the past thirty minutes. "Your saying that, Nevada.."

"Both of you.." Sunflower groaned.

"That, both me and Nevada are... _flirting?_ "

"Yes. Listen, I am very hungry, and those jellybean pancakes smell incredible."

"Alright.. but what's up with you and.." He stopped for a moment and thought. "I think it was Spring... what's up with that?"

"What do you mean?" Beastboy put his hand to his face.

"Now your supposedly acting how I act. You seriously don't see her blushing!?"

"Oh, no... besides I'm not like that. I mean, I respect it and all but.. I don't know it's just how I am."

"Are you sure? Or is it just because a magical being in another dimension who is a fan of this show, said no."

"What?"

"Well, haven't you ever thought that we are being controlled to say the things we do."

"Listen, you making me head hurt now. Your making to many things hurt!"

"Like what?"

"Like Pixie's heart!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Ugh! BOYS!" Sunflower stormed out, and back into the kitchen. She sat back down to where she was.

"Um, is everything alright?" Spring asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Sunflower said and smiled. Spring blushed, and Sunflower stopped. _Oh dear.._ she thought.

 ** _Wow, whoever thought that Beastboy had a brain as intelligent as mine!_**

 **Ugh, what do you mean?**

 _ **Well, obviously he knows this is a fanfiction**_

 **I'm just going to continue writing...**

 _ **By all means, please do. It's starting to get juicy!**_

 **Um, what are you eating?**

 _ **It's papercorn! You know how you like to eat popcorn, I like paper... anyways carry on**_

 **Ugh.**

"Mommy, are you ok?" Angel asked when she saw her mother in her room with tears. Mabel saw her, and quickly wiped them away.

"Yes, sweetie. What do you need?"

"Are you crying about daddy?"

"No. Just thinking about what he did... what he could have done to my beautiful girls."

"Speaking about them.. Nevada and Spring have been acting.. different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they have been blushing a lot... and talking more since they came."

"Well.. sweetie, it's something called _love._ "

"But... Spring and Nevada look like their in love... but the people they are in love with.. don't. Am I missing a puzzle piece?" Mabel lifted Angel's chin.

"No, everything is perfect. Just how it should be."

"Alright then.." Angel got up, and walked out of her mom's room. She slowly walked down, until she saw Cypher.

"Hi Angel! Wanna play?"

"Oh, not right now..."

"Why not?"

"Do you understand the term, _love_?"

"Well, kind of. I know it can be complicated."

"Yeah.. I guess so..."

"Alright, well.. see you around then." Cypher waved goodbye and walked off.

 **Soo... got an idea of who their dad is? :3**


	19. Cypher has a little chat

**... No, Siren Melody, it is not Jack Frost D: And.. um, *cough cough* It might be the other.. *cough cough* xD Muhahaha I'm so evil to you guys :3**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Angel cheered running in from school with her other sisters.

"What is it sweetie?" Mabel asked washing the dishes while the four pony people, (including one dragon pony person O_O) sat mesmerized by the TV.

"That one looks like my mom!" Pixiedust looked in amazement. "Actually... all of them look exactly like my mom and her friends.." Pixiedust went to examine it. She screamed when it said "New Episode" and had her and her friends sneaking into the portal. She grabbed the remote and turned it off. "Okay.. so no more of that dark magic box.." The others nodded in agreement.

"There's going to be a dance at our school! And anyone can come! I can't believe it!" Angel cheered.

"Oh that's amazing sweetie! Actually, I think after your uncle left, I think that's when I got to know your father... at a dance, I mean." Mabel's face fell. "But, I am so excited for you! Who are you going with?"

"No one." Angel shrugged.

"Well, I know who I want to go with." Nevada said winking at Beastboy who didn't notice. But, of course, sadly Pixie did. Spring only blushed and looked at Sunflower, who quickly turned away and started whistling awkwardly.

"Well then. When is this dance?" Mabel asked.

"1 week! There's going to be dancing, and food!" Angel cheered once more.

"Yes.. but also _boys_ " Mabel added. "You are going to stay away from boys right? Especially the punch?"

"Well, duh mommy. Boys are gross."

"Hey!" Beastboy and Cypher said.

"No offense." Angel giggled. "Anyways, what's wrong with the punch? I will get thirsty..."

"Well, isn't this _prom_?"

"I think that's what they called it."

"Listen, I'll just pack you girls some fruit punch from home."

"Okay mommy." Angel said hugging her.

"So... _anyone_ can come?" Beastboy asked looking at Pixie who didn't seem to notice. Cypher saw Beastboy looking at his sister and little flames grew in his eyes.

"Excuse me while me and.. _Beastboy_ have a word!" Cypher pushed Beastboy into the next room.

"Wow, your strong for a 6 year old." Beastboy said. "Also.. what's up with everyone shoving me into rooms to have a ' _word_ ' when we are having a conversation!"

"Listen.. what game are you playing?" Cypher asked. He looked back, and closed the door.

" _Game_?" Beastboy asked. "And what's with everyone claiming I'm doing stuff!"

"I swear to Celestia.. if you dare hurt Pixiedust anymore than you already are.. and _still_ try to flirt with her." Cypher went closed to his face and glared. "You. Are. Dead."

"What do you mean hurt her!?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Ugh." He cleared his throat. "First, you be a jerk to her for ten years. Then, you suddenly stand up for her out of nowhere, and everything seems good. No, it's not. Because, right after that you blind her, and get her into trouble. Then, you make her talk to you. Which, of course gets her into more trouble! The next thing she knows is she is grounded, and she lost her best friend because she was mad and accidentally yelled at her. Then, she is lonely for 6 years and thinks about killing herself. And when mom finally tells her to go talk to Sunflower and ask for forgiveness, you break her heart by kissing the girl who had always made fun of her! And now, you make her go into another dimension, just to be with her, when suddenly you start flirting with her cousin!"

"To be fair.. I'm not flirting, and she had the idea to go to the other dimension. And.. how do you know all of this?"

"Everytime she has a memory that she will never forget, wither if it's good or bad, a crystal appears on her chandelier with that memory. Also, do you really think not trying to flirt, and her having the idea to go to another dimension makes you better!? You made her want to kill herself! If it weren't for you, she wouldn't be heart broken, and dying on the inside! So, I am telling you now mister. Hurt her anymore, and you die."

"How is a 6-year-old with no powers going to kill me?"

"DONT YOU DARE CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Cypher boomed and his eyes turned white.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Cyphers eyes went back to normal. He glared at Beastboy, and opened the door.

"Just think on what you do and say next." Cypher said angrily as he stepped out.

 **What do you think of Beastboy and Cypher's little chat? xD 2 more reviews pls :3**


	20. Parent Chat

**Okay.. just making sure that you guys know I will be gone fore 3 days... stupid vacation taking away my fanfiction time . :P Anyways... I'll answer Siren's question...**

 **She was asking why Mabel would have a kid with Gideon.. yes, that is who the father is in case you didn't get the clues... Okay... I'll try to make a scene where Mabel says in the NEXT chapter. :3**

Dipper sat at the couch flipping through pages of his journal, while Twilight went through pages angrily with her hair looking awful, in her room. They both stopped when they heard a knock. Twilight groaned.

"I'll get it!" She called and walked downstairs, making sure she didn't look at Dipper. She opened the door, but didn't see anyone. She looked out farther, and say a purple dragon leaning against the border.

"Twilight! I need your help!" Spike yelled, hitting against the forcefield.

"Why would I help you, after your son ruined my little girl's vision!"

"Because... well, it actually involves around them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. have you seen Pixiedust or Beastboy lately? It's been like 2 days." Twilight put her hoof to her chin.

"No I haven't. I figured since she just made up with Sunflower, she had been over at her house." Spike gulped.

"We may have a problem then."

"What in Equestria are you talking about!?"

"Listen, just let me in. I promise I won't do anything wrong." Twilight thought about it, and she released the portal. "Thank you." Spike and Twilight then went inside. Twilight glared at Dipper who was still on the couch. But, he didn't seem to notice.

"Ahem." She said. And yet, he still didn't notice. "AHEM!" Dipper looked up, but then rolled his eyes.

"What." He asked.

"Can you please move."

"Why?"

"We have a guest over, and it's polite."

"Listen, I know your going through one of your mare's dramatic moments where everything in life sucks.. but don't you think this has gone to far?"

"WHAT!? YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THIS IS A SIMPLE GIRL MOOD-SWING!?"

"Um... yes?" Twilight's eyes grew little flames, as she levitated Dipper, and 'accidentally' hit his head on the wall, before putting him in a room. "Ow." Twilight cleared her throat, and turned back to Spike who stood there in utter terror.

"Sorry about that Spike, Dipper has been a big pain lately."

"Oh... okay." Spike said cautiously sitting on the couch. "Anyways... both of our kids are gone. And, I think I have an idea to where they may be."

"Where is that?"

"Well.." Spike pointed to Dipper, and the large set of doors.

"You mean..."

"Yes. I'm not positive though."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well.. the other day, I was cleaning Beastboys room.. and I saw a picture that he made when he was ten." Spike brought out a picture and hands it to Twilight, who levitates it. It was a picture of a triangular portal, and a green blob, and purple blob going in it.

"I see.."

"Should we go through?"

"Well, if you are, your not going without me." Dipper said behind them. Twilight turned around and glared at him.

"Why do you care?" Twilight asked.

"Listen, Pixiedust means the world to me. And I don't want her to get hurt. Especially if she is with that animal."

"Excuse me, he is the same as any of you!" Spike said.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, you don't know Gravity Falls that well. You will need my help."

"Fine." Twilight groaned.


	21. Mabel's Story

**Okay... first off, how do I delete people's reviews? It said I could.. but it won't work... there are 2 reviews that I do not want there...**

 **Okay, let me answer Cupcakes Crazy's questions :3 She was wondering if I ship Mabel x Gideon, or is there another reason why she 'liked' him. Also, she was wondering if the punch had a reason why Mabel liked Gideon... Well, I am kind of torn. Yes, I do kind of like Mabel x Gideon it's just... he's really creepy O_O So... and maybe the punch did and maybe it didn't ;D**

"Auntie Mabel, what is this?" Cypher asked poking at a small box with buttons and a screen.

"That, is a cell phone. We use it to talk to our friends when we are too lazy to go see them ourselves!"

"Cool!" Cypher squealed. "How does it work?"

"Well-" She was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. "I'll tell you later." Mabel walked over to the door, and opened it. Only to slam it on the short man who was behind it.

"Hello!?" A male voice called from above.

"Daddy!?" Cypher asked looking up.

"Why now.." Mabel groaned. Soon, a man with a red shirt, vest, and shorts with a baseball hat with a pine tree came in. Followed by a woman with purple hair, and purple eyes who looked very upset. And... a purple and green dog.

"Ugh, why am I always a dog?" Spike groaned.

"He can talk!?" Angel said coming in. "He's sooo adorable!"

"You couldn't have come tomorrow? There's someone I need to talk to that you don't like." Mabel moaned.

"Who?" Dipper asked raising an eyebrow. "Wait- who's this little girl?" Soon, Mabel fell from leaning against the door, and it slammed open.

"Why hello Pine's family." Gideon said. "How my beautiful girls?" Soon, Nevada and Spring came racing down the stairs.

"Dad!" They cheered.

"Dad!?" Dipper said getting annoyed. "What's going on here!?"

"Um, Dipper.. say hello to your nieces and... their father.."

"Howdy Dipper." Gideon said. Soon, two guards showed up at the door.

"Gideon, you know this visit only lasts an hour. Make it worth while before we head back to the insane asylum." One said.

"Of course, of course. But, might I say my little baby's are beautiful! They get it from their mother!"

"I swear to Celestia Gideon.. if you dare touch my sister you little.. creep.." Gideon giggled.

"My, my who is this Celestia you are speaking of? You really have been spending to much time being an unicorn."

"Well.. this is awkward" Spike said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Twilight grumbled.

"Oooh and this must be your lovely wife. Tell me, how did you get such a beautiful girl? I guess you had to force the second most beautiful since your sister was the first!" Gideon said lifting up Twilight's chin.

"You touch any of them, you are dead Gideon. I don't know what you did, to have Mabel have your kids.. and get into an Insane Asylum.. but you better not do ANYTHING." Dipper said glaring at him and pushing him away from Twilight.

"Well, I don't know why you care so much Dipper." Twilight scolded. "You never seemed to care up until now." She turned away from him and Dipper covered his face with his hands. He slowly moved them away, and sighed.

"What does she mean Dipper?" Mabel asked. Soon, her eyes widened. "No... no, no, no, no, no, no, no,"

"Well then, it seems like she finally saw how much of a soul crusher you are." Gideon said. "Ooh, who wants to hear the fantastic story of how I got into the Insane Asylum and had three beautiful daughters!" Gideon's eyes twitched and he started to shake. Then, one of the guards came with the vest and put it on him.

"He needs to calm down. We shall take him into the care and wait ten minutes." He said and dragged Gideon out.

"As weird as that was... I would like to know what you did." Twilight said. Mabel sighed.

"Girls.. go, play with the grappling hook." Mabel said. Angel squealed, Spring nodded, and Nevada rolled her eyes. So the three went upstairs and everyone stood in a moment of silence. "Well.. it started about a year after you stayed in Equestria.. I stayed here, as you know and.. Gideon came over. He was being very sweet, and he asked me to prom. After everything... including him wrecking Gravity Falls.. I couldn't help but pitty him. So, due to my kind heart... I said yes... It was going nice.. I only really talked to my friends Candy and Grenda.. until Gideon offered me some punch. I took it, and drank some. I.. I didn't feel so well.. I started to get sleepy.. then I heard Gideons voice. Then, he started talking about how Bill gave him power.. it was very confusing seeing that he was dead... I kind of blacked out after that... I awoke in my bed. Everything was alright.. so I assumed it was all a dream. Then, a week later.. I didn't feel so well.. soon, my friends told my I was pregnant. Of course I didn't believe them.. how could I have gotten pregnant? Then.. it hit me. Soon, I reported everything to the police.. and he was sent to the Insane Asylum.. he is sometimes aloud to walk the streets to get fresh air... I was so scared.. but it turned out I got three beautiful daughters that I love so much. I kept them, and try to keep them away from their father at all times.." Mabel looked at everyone who had their jaws open.

"That.." Twilight said.

"MONSTER! HE IS GOING TO PAY! I WILL RIP HIM INTO SHREDS I WILL.." Dipper said.

"Dipper.. unfortunately violence doesn't work... otherwise I would let you. There is nothing we can do now.. it happened. And I will have to live with that. I am still horrified but.. it's my fault for trusting him. I just don't want anyone that I care for to get hurt..."

"So.. you are seriously just going to let him live?" Twilight asked.

"I have to... but I will be fine.."

 **Wow... I can't believe I wrote that... it fits perfectly but.. wow. It's just too real... um.. two more reviews then?**


	22. Cypher is told everything

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. things just have been very stressful, I've been trying to audition for DisneyFanatic's Daughter of Discord audition.. I'm trying to be Dinky... anyways, I'm back now! :D**

"Why do you think mommy told us to go up here?" Angel asked in their room, with the others.

"I don't know... but something is going on. Who were those people?" Spring said.

"Wait... who else was there?" Pixiedust asked.

"A woman with a purple dress... a man with a hat with... a believe a pine tree on it? He kind of looks like mom... also, there was this strange purple and green dog..." Everyone besides the triplets grew pale.

"Um... do you know them?" Nevada asked.

"Well, you see.. it's um.." Beastboy started to say.

"That's my mommy and daddy! I don't really know who the dog would be.. but I know daddy's hat from anywhere!" Cypher cheered. "Yay!"

"No, not yay." Pixie said sternly. "They know we are here."

"Is that a problem? Now we can adventure this world as a family!" Pixie cringed at family...

 _should I tell Cypher what happened_? She wondered. _It would break his heart.. and he would probably get angry. And no one wants to see him mad. He has powers beyond belief.._

"Well, you see..." Sunflower covered her mouth.

"Um... it's a surprise.. we're playing hide and seek!" Cypher rolled his eyes.

"I may be six.. but I'm not stupid. What's going one?"

"Ugh, I hate having parents who are the smartest ponies' genetics go into their children." Pixie grumbled. Cypher started tapping his foot annoyed.

"Tell. Me." He demanded.

"Alright, alright sheesh. Well.. mommy and daddy had a fight about a week ago..."

"What kind of fight?"

"A.. bad one."

 _ **In order to speed things along.. we skipped the part you already know.. to get to the juicy part!**_

 **DISCORD! Don't you have a family or something!?**

 _ **Well, yes.. but they have their own lives Screwball is always with her friends.. and Fluttershy has been..**_

 **Alright, shush. I don't need a story of your life.**

 _ **Well, I suppose not.. your way to busy going on vacation... oh, which reminds me.. when are you going to tell the viewers about your trip to Sand Diego on Thursday?**_

 **How did you... you know what, don't know why I am asking. And this conversation is starting to fill the story -_-**

 _ **Fine, fin carry on...**_

"Oh..." Cypher said he looked down.

"Are.. you ok?" Pixie asked. Cypher looked up at her, with glowing white eyes. "Oh dear..."

"That. Man. Pays." Cypher slowly walked up, and out of the room.

"Well, look what you did now! You made him turn into a demon!" Beastboy said. Pixie glared at him and he shut his mouth. Soon, Pixie ran after him.

"Cypher! That's a no no!" She said grabbing his arm. He looked at her, and his eyes went back to normal as they filled with tears.

"Why.. why would d-d-daddy do something to mommy!?" He burst out crying.

"Shh... shh.. its ok... we wont let daddy do anything like that again."

"Is that my little Cypher!?" They heard Twilight call from downstairs.

"Mommy!" Cypher called down crying.

"I'm coming baby! Hold on!" Soon, they saw a human-version of Twilight make her way up the stairs. "Oh my babys!" She grabbed Cypher and cuddled him. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"D-D-Daddy was being mean to you! Y-You said he wasn't daddy anymore!" Twilight grew pale. She then turned to where Pixie was, but she wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Pixiedust?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know.." Twilight sighed.

 _Why does this need to be happening?_

 **Okay.. so before, like Discord was saying... yes, I am going to San Diego on Thursday D: But.. right after I get back in like a week, I will update. Feel free to ask any questions! Also, feel free on telling me how to delete someones review! :D**


	23. The Final Battle

**Wow... I'm going to do it. I'm actually going to do it. I'm making an audio drama for the first book of this series O_O. Basically, if you didn't know.. this is the fourth book of a fanfiction series I made. And now, I am actually going to do an audio drama for it... wow. After what, like 2 years? Wow... :D**

 **Anyways... I got a question for.. ugh, Discord -_-**

 _ **You called?**_

 **Not really... but DuhGamingHamster is wondering if in a book where Pixie and Beastboy get married.. for you to break the fourth wall and let her be a brides maid...**

 _ **Well, I say you would have to ask Pinke Pie**_

 _ **Hello!**_

 **Oh, wonderful now I have another person here -_-**

 _ **Yes indeedy doodle!**_

 **What does that even mean?**

 _ **I don't know, but it sounds cool, am I right?**_

 **... Sure Pinkie, whatever you say.. -_-**

Pixiedust ran, she didn't know where she was going. All she did was run. Run until her heart felt better, out of all the things that has been going on, she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Pixie!" Sunflower yelled while running after her. "Where are you going!?" Pixie turned around with teary eyes.

"I don't know! And I don't care!" She screamed.

"Pixie! At. Least. Slow. Down!" Sunflower panted. Pixie didn't care. She wouldn't stop for anything. She surprisingly ran fast for just learning to walk on two legs. She turned her head, and saw Sunflower panting on the ground. She really did feel bad.. but she couldn't stop now.

"Ow!" She said as she hit something in front of her. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. She turned around once more, to hear Beastboy call her name. It made her heart flutter, but she had to ignore her feelings. She had been letting them flow like a river, and get them trampled on by everyone. She couldn't stand anymore heart break. She quickly put her hand forward, and felt a wall. She moved both of her hands everywhere, until she found a handle.

"Pixie! Please slow down!" Beastboy called. Pixie flinched, but carried on. She slowly pulled on the handle, and a door opened. She quickly went inside and slammed the door. She leaned against the wall, and slid down. She tucked her knees into her shoulders and she hid her face while crying.

"Why did this have to happen? Everything was fine seven years ago.. kind of. Everything was fine until I started talking to Beastboy... now because of me.. I am stuck in another dimension, my parents are divorced.. and my heart is shattered." She cried even more.

"Pixiedust..." A voice said softly. She immediately looked up, shocked by another voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"Why are you sad Pixie?" The voice said. It sounded like it was moving closer... what could it be?

"What do you want from me?" Soon, a large eye appeared in front of her. Pixiedust squinted to get a better look. Was this a ghost version of her fathers cutie mark?

"I can make everything better. All I ask is for one simple thing."

"W-What is that..?"

"I can send you back. Back to when Beastboy first stood up for you."

"How do you know..?"

"I know everything, dear Pixie. I know your whole family, I am a close... 'friend'."

"Y-You don't seem to be friendly."

"Oh please. Do you want to keep on denying, or do you want happiness?"

"What do you want in return?"

"I simply just want for you to do a little spell."

"I'm sorry but... I don't have any magic here."

"So, is that a no to our deal?"

"I... guess so." The eye soon became red.

"No one says no to me." He levitated Pixie up by the neck.

"I'm. Sorry. I. I'll. Do. Whatever. You. Want." Pixie said in-between breaths of air.

"It's too late Miss Princess.." The figures hand turned red, and Pixie braced herself for impact.

"Get away from her!" Beastboy said as he jumped towards the ghost. He fell, and let go of Pixie. Soon, everyone appeared and watched in amazement as Beastboy attacked the ghost.

"Pixie!" Dipper and Twilight exclaimed and rushed over to their daughter.

"Are you okay, my precious little pony?" Twilight said with tears of joy. Dipper grabbed his book, and looked at the ghost. He grew pale.

"I learned why everything is wrong.. Bill's spirit is still alive."

"Is that what that thing is?" Mabel asked.

"Ye-" Soon, Beastboy was thrown to the wall, and he fell onto the ground.

"I have had enough of this family!" Bill boomed.

"Remember who defeated you twice!?" Dipper yelled. He took Twilights hand, who immediately blushed. "TwilightSparkle.. you are the most amazing pony I have ever met. I am so sorry for treating you poorly the past 2 years.. will you please, _please_ take me back?" Twilight's eyes formed into even more tears.

"That's the Dipper I know and love." She said, and kissed him. Bill rolled his eyes.

"You really think that would work?"

"Plan B?" Dipper asked Twilight. She nodded. Soon, her skin turned purple, and she grew her alicorn wings and her horn. Soon, so did everyone else. Including the triplets.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Angel cheered as she admired her light blue wings. Spring poked her horn.

"Ouch!" She said as she put her finger in her mouth. Nevada flew up, only to fall back down.

"How do you use these things?" She asked. Cypher buzzed up.

"You think you can defeat this family?" He said looking at everyone. Including Spike and Beastboy. "We can defeat anything!" Bill chuckled.

"Is that a challenge pipsqueak?" Cypher smirked, and put his fingers to his mouth and whistled.

"Charge!" Soon, everyone with wings flew up, and the alicorns shot Bill, who shrunk right after. "Cool! It's working!" Beastboy, Spike, Sunflower, and Spring stood on the floor. Spike, who now was his dragon breathed fire, and Bill shrunk at that. Beastboy and Sunflower and Spring shot him with lasers, and Mabel, Nevada, and Angel kicked.

"Take that!" Angel cheered as Bill turned into a speck.

"So.. heh, what were we talking about?" Bill said in a high-pitched tiny voice. Dipper looked down, and glared.

"Time to finish you off. For the last time!" He said as he stomped on him. Dipper turned around, to see Twilight closing her eyes, and everyone turning back to normal.

"Aww." Angel said.

"Well.. that happened." Sunflower said looking at everything.

 **Okay.. only like, 2 more chapters! Wow.. this took forever! But I hope you guys enjoyed this! :D**


	24. Ugh

Pixiedust sat in her and Cyphers 'room'. It really just was a creepy place with a rolled up blue rug that had a caution sign. She never really understood on how a rug could be dangerous. But, nonetheless it was still a decent room. She grabbed a book off the shelves with her mouth. She found it very difficult and instead picked it up with her strange things with little worms that somehow could pick up what she needed.

"Hey Pixie! I heard the 'dance' is tomorrow night! Are you going with-" Sunflower said coming in.

"Don't. Say it." Pixie said a little angry.

"What's wrong?" Pixiedust sighed.

"I'm sorry it's just- after all that has happened. I might as well face the fact that me and Beastboy just, were not meant to be." Beastboy walked by the door and heard those last words. He froze, after all of this time? After all that had happened? She still... did not love him? He hid behind the door and listened more.

"What are you talking about? Your all that he ever talks about!" Sunflower insisted.

"I don't know... but, what I do know is that I am not going." That was all Beastboy needed to hear. He ran quickly down the stairs, only to hit Nevada while running.

"Oh, um- S-Sorry" He said between sniffles.

"It's fine. What happened?"

"Well-"

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I actually was looking for you. Because I was um... wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Beastboy was honestly shocked

 _I-I guess Sunflower wasn't lieng._ He thought. _Well, my plans for Pixie are out of the way, maybe I should give this a shot._

"Um, sure I guess."

"Cool. See you then." Nevada continued down the hall. Beastboy turned away and sighed.

"Listen Pixie, will you just at least help me to go shopping? There's this place called the 'mall'." Sunflower begged. A tear rolled down Pixie's cheek as she read her book.

"I'm sorry... I just can't right now..." She said as she looked at the picture of a prince on one knee with a ring in front of a princess.

"Ugh, fine. I'll just get Spring and Angel to come." Sunflower groaned as she walked out. She looked to her right and saw the two girls.

"Well, speak of the... humans?" Angel giggled.

"We heard your talk. Are you really going to let Pixie not find her prince in shining armor like in the fairy tales?" She asked.

"Well, if you ask me, Beastboy's not really a 'prince in shining armor'. But, no. That's why I need your help. Not only am I going to buy my own dress... we are going to get Pixie an outfit so amazing, Beastboy will have to stop being a jerk and kiss her!" Spring looked up worried. "Um, is something wrong Spring?"

"Well, it's just um... N-Nevada asked Beastboy out and he said yes! I don't know why he did but-"

"Wait. What!?"

"I know right!?"

"I'm going to go have a word with him."

Beastboy sat at the bottom of the stairs, when Sunflower walked up to him angrily, and pulled on his ear to come up.

"Ow, ow, ow." He said as she dragged him into the closet.

"What do you think your doing!? Your not helping your reputation of being a good guy ya' know!" She scolded.

"Sheesh mom, I don't know what your talking about."

"I only act like a mom because you act like a baby!" Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if I act like a baby, then I will act like a baby!" He started to making crying sounds and he went on his back and kicked his feet in the air. Sunflower rolled her eyes and kicked him.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Um, ow. And I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

"You said yes to Nevada! What the heck Beastboy!"

"Oh, well... I heard you two, and Pixie said she doesn't love me... I should at least try." Sunflower slapped him and walked out the door. "Whats with all the violence!"

 **Hey guys! Only like, two more chapters... wow. I hope you guys liked this and would want to see a 5th book...? ;D**


	25. Let's go shopping

**Ok... um, hi first off, I wanna say I love you DuhGamingHamster... you said:**

 _OMG THE IDEA! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG Sempai or Bronie-Chan actually... OMGURD!_

 **And... that made my day. Anyways, I see you fake Cupcakes Crazy. Guest trying to imitate her... or him... sorry, can't tell x_x. Also, another guest said:**

 _I really like this series and it's very interesting, but I feel like you're milking it._

 **W-What? Noo m-me? Why would I do that? Heh.. but seriously, I'm not. At least I'm not trying to... it's just, I wrote the first book thinking it was gonna be the same, maybe 3 reviews, that's all. But no, it became pretty BIG and I decided to make it a series. I love writing this, and guys, if you don't want anymore... just don't read it... simple as that. Because I am going to keep writing, until I feel like it has a good ending. (It may take 20 years, but so what? xD)**

"So, are you sure you will find something that can make Beastboy not blind anymore?" Angel asked as they walked through the mall.

"Pff, of course I can! Just gotta find something that will make her want to go to the dance.. that's the only challenge."

"I see..." Spring said blushing.

"Well, okay then. You go to that store, and we will look for our dresses over there. Come get us if you need help!" Angel said pulling Spring away, and towards the store.

"Oh, okay." Sunflower walked into the store, and she was immediately drawn to a long, purple dress with a white bow wrapped around it. "Wow, that was fast." She said grabbing it. "What!? 250 bits!?" She looked around, then into her purse. She counted 20 little pieces of gold. "Hmm, this may not be enough..." She said sarcastically. "Oh, right... no one is here, darn." She picked the gown up by the hook, and went to the cash register where a blonde 16-year-old sat chewing gum, and texting on the phone. "Um, excuse me... do you think I could get a... loan for this here dress?" The girl raised an eye-brow.

"What you talking about, girl?" She said. Sunflower awkwardly took out the 20 bits.

"I-I only have 20... and well, this is 250... so do you think I could give you this, and pay the rest later? My friend needs this." The girls eyes sparkled as she looked at the gold, and her bubblegum bubble popped.

"How you get so much gold!? I-I mean, well... I'm not so sure..."

"Oh, please! I really need this! My friend has a chance at true love!" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'll tell you what. I will put 5 gold in the cash register, I'll give you 3." She said moving the gold coins around as she said it. "And I will take 12, well... hm, actually I will give the cash register 5, you none, and me 15."

"Um, what?"

"Take it, or leave it."

"I-I guess I will take it?"

"Good choice, you wouldn't want me to call security."

"O-Ok..." Sunflower grabbed the dress, and walked out. "Huh, that was strange..."

"Hmm, what should we get Spring? There's just so many choices!" Angel asked as they looked through the store.

"I'm not really sure... I-is there any way to guarantee that your crush will-" She turned her head and zoned out.

"Um, Spring what's wrong? Did you eat to many chocolates again!? I told you, those have bad side-affects."

"W-Who is... _he_?" Spring asked pointing to a boy with big glasses and a sweater vest with brown hair.

"Oh, I don't remember his name... why? I thought you liked..."

"Well, the truth is... only reason why I like girls... is because guys are always so rude. Beastboy is a big example, but... he feels... different. I can't put my finger on it, maybe I should go home far away from him and research." Spring was about to step away, but Angel grabbed her collar.

"Uh-huh. Wither or not that guy is here, I am not allowing anyone to leave without a dress."

"Ugh, alright." Spring looked at the guy again, as he was leaving the store. She actually was quite curious on how he felt different from everyone else she knew... including Sunflower. They walked through the store looking at the variety of clothes.

"Oooh look at this one!" Angel said holding a short, light blue cupcake dress.

"Oh, um... that's nice."

"I'm gonna go try it on!"

"Ok..."

"So... Beastboy, have you gotten a tux yet?" Nevada asked him while on the couch.

"Oh, I was supposed to wear a tux?" Beastboy asked.

"Well, duh." She giggled. "It's no problem... you look fine like that, any day."

"Um, thanks?"

"Just being honest..." Pixie looked through the doorway into the room. Her eyes watered up, as she slid against the wall and grabbed her knees.

"Why must these things happen to me..." She asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you ok Princess?" Dipper asked walking up.

"Oh, um... yep. All peachy-keen. Why would I be upset? I mean, there's no absolute reason for me to be. Just because I want to go home, but can't until this stupid dance is over, and I really, don't want to go." She said very fast, faking a smile. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Princess, if you don't want to go, you can always go back through the portal... I will be there with you if you want." Pixiedust stayed silent. Could she trust her 'father' not to break her mom's heart again?

"Well... ok. J-Just promise me that you won't break my mom's heart again."

"I don't see why you are telling me this, I already made myself promise not to do anything stupid ever again!" They giggled. "Come on, princess. Let's get you home, and away from that... thing."

"Okay, daddy."

 **Yeah... um, hi.**


	26. Brayden

**OMG EVERYONE CHECK OUT DUHGAMINGHAMSTER'S SET SHE MADE FOR MY OC'S IN FORMAL ATTIRE, SHE IS THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD O_O (Also follow her on polyvore, fanfiction, and deviantart! #Spon! xD)**

 **gifts_to_bronie_wubz/collection?id=4674189**

 **(Just Copy 'n' Pate it on google search, it'll work. FYI this set is #BronieWubz'd_Approved)**

"Hello Mr. Pines, do you know where Pixiedust is? I have a present." Sunflower said stopping Dipper to enter the room.

"Oh, um. She went home Sunflower. She just wasn't liking Gravity Falls." He said.

"Ugh! I knew she would try to back out of this!"

"Excuse me?" Sunflower looked up, and panicked.

"Oh, um... I-I knew she would back out of... um, dress-up?" She said unconvincingly holding up the purple dress. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. Sunflower! What, do you think I'm some kind of idiot?"

"Actually..."

"Not a word."

"Sorry. But, fine... I wanted to take Pixie to the dance so she could find true love! Don't you believe in love?"

"Well, I'm assuming the boy you expect to be Pixie's love is Beastboy... seeing he is the only boy here that is not related to her. So, no. I don't want that monster around my little princess."

"Ugh! Why do boys have to be so frustrating when it comes to these things!" Sunflower stormed off, and Dipper sighed, and opened the door to reveal the portal.

"She's right you know." Dipper heard a little boy say. He turned around, to reveal Cypher.

"What do you mean?"

"Pixiedust is a grown... woman and she knows what's best for her, daddy."

"Yeah, but I'm her father. I know better, and that... _thing_ does not deserve my princess."

"He's not a _thing_ daddy. He's a pony just like you and me, he just happens to be part dragon." Dipper chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look at me, I'm talking to a 6 year old."

"Indeed you are, daddy." Dipper sighed. "Just... listen to Sunflower please." Dipper muttered something about him trying, and Cypher left.

* * *

Spring walked around the mall, she was mesmerized by this place. She normally just stayed at home, reading or being forced to go somewhere with her sisters. But never to this place. It was so... _big_ how could she not notice it before? I mean, they had 'Dairy Queen' there! Man, she loved Dairy Queen. She was about to walk over to it, when she tripped and fell, only to land in the arms of... that boy from before.

"Oh, heh... n-nice catch..." Spring said, blushing. He lifted her back up, and there was silence. Just, silence. She looked down with her hair in front of her face. Until he finally said something.

"Hey, aren't you that girl who sits in the back scribbling all the time?" His voice was soft, well... as soft as a 16-year-old's voice can be.

"I-I guess I am..."

"Yeah... I still can't believe when I asked you, you said no. I guess... a girl as cute as you, would not like a guy..." He gestured to himself. "A guy... like me."

"W-What? When did that happen?"

"I flew that paper airplane at you, only for you to open it, and throw it away." He sighed. "I'll go now..." Spring thought for a moment, then she realized what he was talking about. One day, she got a paper airplane thrown at her head. She honestly thought it hurt... a lot. But, she opened it anyways. Inside said:

 _Dear quiet girl,_

 _Maybe you should talk more? I think I like you're voice. Because... you are always quiet._

 _Also... I think you should show your face more. It's kind of strange how your hair always covers your face._

 _\- Brayden_

"Wait... _Brayden_ " Spring said. Brayden stopped, and looked at her. "Well, I was very confused. I thought you were making fun of me... a reason why I preferred girls over boys..."

"How?"

"Well, you said it was strange how my hair covers my face a lot..."

"Oh, yeah. Heh, I-I'm not exactly, the best romantic..." They stood in silence. Until Brayden waved goodbye, and so did she. She turned her head, only to see Angel squealing and jumping up and down with an 'Oreo Flurry'.

"What?"

"That was soo adorable!" Angel said hugging her sister. "You two are totally my OTP's! Well, next to Pixie and Beastboy... oh! I should make some fan art! You finally found a guy who is so nice! That you actually like! Oh, can I be the bridesmaid? Or even the Maid of honor!?" Angel squeals again.

"What!?"

"Oh, please. I see that blush. What's his name? Brayden?" She squeals once more. "Oooh! I HAVE to think of a ship name for you two!"

"Please don't..."

"I'm gonna!"

"Of course you are..."

* * *

"So, beasty... what's up with Pixiedust? She hasn't come out of her room in like, 2 days." Nevada asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm... _really_ worried about her..." He replied, looking at her bedroom door.

"Me too..."

"I-I'm going to go check on her..."

"Ok." Beastboy got up, and knocked on her door.

"P-Pixie? I-It's me... Beastboy. Are you ok?" Silence. That's all he heard. "Well, I-I'm coming in..." He opens the door, to find it empty. "Pixie!? Pixie!" He looked everywhere, but could not find her. "Jee, now I wish to have her super special talent... wait- I can turn into a dog and find her!"

"What are you talking about... ahh!" Soon, Nevada's date turned into a green dog. "How did you do that!? There's no magic here!"

"What do you mean? This is my super special talent."

"J-Just turn back... please."

"Ok..." Soon, the green dog turned into a green human.

"Beastboy... you're green. Stop that."

"I don't know how!" Soon, they see a purple twilight with wings, glaring at them.

"Did you two activate the Equestrian magic?" She asked.

"Um, m-maybe? I don't know. I just turned into a green dog and..." Twilight thought for a moment.

"No, that can't be it... must have happened right before you changed." Soon, they see a pink Mabel walk in with pink wings. Nevada couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Hey, I can still ground you." She said playfully. "Twilight, would you care to explain what is happening?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Soon, Twilight's color fades and she looks as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Are you ok...?"

"Did anyone... leave?"

"What do you mean by leave?" Beastboy asked.

"Leave into the other dimension."

"Pixie and daddy did." said a magenta Cypher with magenta wings.

"Oh no."

 **DUN DUN DUNN xD just gonna wait for another review... *hint hint***


	27. OTP?

**Heh... hi. ^-^ Sorry that I have not been here... people keep forgetting to review so I know you are still interested. Plus, I started school again... 6th grade babay! xD But... it just so happens to also be the most challenging class EVER. But, I like that because we got ramen on Wednesdays ;P Anyways... onward! To freedom!**

"What do you mean, 'Oh no'!?" Cypher demanded.

"Excuse, you?" Twilight snapped.

"Oh, right... sorry mommy. Ahem, what do you mean mommy? I-I'm scared..." He said in a sarcastic tone. Man, this family is a lot a like.

"Anyways, I mean it could ruin the balance of these two dimensions."

"How?"

"Well, if only two people who entered the portal... out of about 8 of us coming in... that would allow the dimensional portal to defuse."

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"How!? Haven't you and Daddy gone through with Mabel, and only you two go through!? How does that make sense!"

"Yes, Cypher. But that's way before... Pixiedust was born. She linked the dimensions together, which only created tension. Once I learned she was here... I had to come here and make sure that she left with EVERYONE. If she didn't... then, she could break both of these worlds."

"Why didn't you tell her this!?"

"I didn't want to shock her."

"Shouldn't daddy had known?"

"He was too worried about the Bill thing to care about the portals."

"Ugh, well... shouldn't we go get her?"

"I don't think that would be very smart."

"Why not? I'm a link as well. Maybe if I go after her... that would balance it out?"

"It is a possibility... but it would only work for about ten minutes..."

"I think I can convince her and daddy to come back."

"Are you sure?" Cypher saluted.

"Positive." Twilight giggled and hugged her son.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. Back up, what's going on? And English, would be great." Nevada said staring at the two genius'.

"I'm going to get Pixiedust so these two dimensions don't break, and fall apart into nothingness." Cypher explained slowly.

"I want to go too." Sunflower said stepping in.

"It's too risky, it's we're taking a huge risk sending Cypher over, we can't send anyone else." Twilight said. Sunflower sighed, and backed away. The group walked over to the room where they had the portal. It was dusty, and had a few spider-webs but there were 2 sets of foot-prints in the dust. Cypher stepped up to the portal. It glowed yellow and his eyes flashed yellow for a second, as he walked into the portal.

"Be safe, baby." Twilight whispered. She could hear his voice in an annoyed tone go: "I will, mom." in her head.

* * *

Spring and Angel walked home, with dresses that they chose.

"Seriously, though. You're going to look like Belle with that dress!" Angel said. "You're sure to make my ship sail!"

"Why do you keep talking like that?" Spring asked giggling and blushing.

"I'll ask the DJ to play a slow song, I'll find him, and you. You two will hear the song, then look at each other, he will walk over to you... and ask you to dance! You would hesitate at first of course, but then you accept his offer. And after the dance, he kisses you and you live happily ever after!"

"Wow, you sure do have all of this planned. I doubt it would happen though. I'm kind of debating on if I should just stay home, and play dress-up in our room." Angel giggled.

"Of course you're not! My plan wouldn't work if you don't! Believe me, I can see a couple from miles away. Just like Pixie and Beasty. They were meant to be I just know it! I could feel the tension when her parents came though. Oh, this is just like a fanfiction from a really, really good author! I bet she is funny, and cute..."

 _ **Bronie...**_

 **Ugh, what?**

 _ **Don't make the characters flatter you. If anything they should be complimenting me!**_

 **... Anyways guys, two more reviews! Hah, I found a way to make this book go a little longer! :P Also... check out #Merome it's my OTP ;P WATCH ENDSTONE, PLS MITCH AND JEROME SPONSOR ME xD**


	28. The End?

**Sadly, no word from Merome yet... xD. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Pixiedust looked out her window, and sighed. She wished that Beastboy would at least notice her blushing! How could he not see! Him at least blushing back would make her day! Or does he...? Maybe she is the one not noticing... Her train of thought vanished when her doors barged opened and she heard a little buzz.

"Cypher? What are you doing here?" She asked, almost having a heart-attack. She was not ready for that.

"Pixie! Please, come back! I only have like, 3 more minutes until everything here is gone! Even us for all we know!" He screamed panicking.

"What!?"

"Not enough time to explain, please, please, please, please!"

"If this is a prank to get me to the dance..."

"It's not! Why are you so worked up about it!? It's just a dumb dance! So what if Beastboy is a jerk! That's his problem. You're beautiful, funny, super, super, kind, and probably the smartest pony ever! If he can't see that, then I will punch him in the face!" Pixie giggled with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you..." She said hugging him. He pushed her away.

"Listen, I love you, you're my big sister. And I will accept a hug from you any day, but right now is not the time. I only have what? 3 minutes left!? Please, Pixie... come back. You don't want the people you care about so much to go away, do you?" Pixie's heart dropped. Of course she didn't want that to happen... she just didn't think she could face Beastboy. But, she could not let her shattered heart get in the way of her family.

"Ok, I'll go." Cypher quickly grabbed her hoof, and buzzed around the house. He looked from left to right.

"Gah! I can't remember where the portal room was!" Pixie pointed to a pair of large doors.

"That should be it." Pixie said, turning around. Only to see the staircase fall, and break apart into nothing. "Uh... Cypher? I don't like that..." Cypher turned around and saw exactly what she did.

"Then go faster! It's only like that because you are here!"

"How!?"

"I'll explain later!"

"Wait- d-dad was... upstairs in his room." Pixie turned pale, and stopped. "I-Is he...?"

"I don't think so. But he will be if we don't get out of here!"

"Right, right. Sorry." They both flew to the big set of doors. Under their hooves, they saw nothing. They are really lucky they could fly. All that was left around them, was that single room. And even that was chunking off. Pixie was about to open the doors, when Cypher's wings closed to each other. "What's wrong!? What did you do!?" Cypher hung onto the small piece of floor.

"I-I'm scared. I-I c-can't fly!" Cypher stammered, looking paralyzed. Pixie had never seen him like this... he was usually upbeat, and energetic. This must be something scarier than his worst nightmare. Pixie rushed down to save him, but couldn't lift him up. Tears streamed down her face. Cypher looked at her, knowing what would happen.

"I-I don't want to leave you..."

"You have to, it's the only way to save everyone else. I might also, live if it saves everyone else." Pixie's tears were now waterfalls. She looked back at the room, with only the little bit of floor Cypher was holding onto, and the portal on top of it. Cypher looked at her, with a few tears running down his cheek. And, he let go.

"No! Please!" Pixie screamed. She looked below, but could only find bits of yellow dust. Soon, they came up to her, and surrounded her. She was so confused, but all she could think about was him... and so she let the dust do whatever it did. As soon as it faded, the portal was the only thing left. She checked for any signs of Cypher. But could not find anything. "No..." She said out loud with tears falling into the nothingness. She turned back to the portal, and flew in as fast as she could. Before she hit the yellow glossiness, she saw everything load back up. But no sign of a little Alicorn.

* * *

When she face-planted into the floor of the Mystery Shack. She knew everything was alright. She was still crying, she still looked at the floor, which was already growing a puddle.

"P-Pixie!?" Twilight screamed. "Are you ok, sweetie!? Wait- w-where's Cypher!?"

 **Omg da feels... ;-; I can't even! Wow...**


	29. Who knew?

**Wow, I'm actually getting reviews again! xD Also, I'm not going to be here for the weekend... going to Oregon for a Ducks game... I just want to respond to a review really quick:**

 _The fact that I'm two years older and you can write better than me really bothers me_

 ** _And they're crying, and crying and blah, blah, blah._**

Pixie laid down on her bed. When, she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, Pixie? C-Can I talk to you?" Sunflower asked. Pixie sighed.

"Sure..." She said. Sunflower quietly opened the door and closed it with something in her hand.

"Listen... I know you really don't want to go but..." She held up the long purple dress that shimmered and sparkled. Sunflower looked over at her hopeful. Pixie looked at the dress. It was indeed the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. She smiled a little.

"I guess it won't hurt..." Sunflower jumped up and down.

"Yay! Girls! Come on in!" Soon, Spring and Angel came in with shoes, makeup, and jewelry along with a... desk? Pixie was mesmerized by how they managed to do that.

"Alright, dance is tomorrow night, let's choose what you are going to be wearing. And, of course us as well!" Angel said clapping.

"Oh my Celestia! I forgot about getting myself a dress! I was so focused on Pixie..."

"Don't worry, we gotcha' covered!" Angel pulled out a short, lacey mint green dress.

"Wow! How did you know that?"

"Actually... Spring picked this out." Sunflower looked over at Spring, who was blushing and hiding behind her hair again.

"I just picked what matched your personality." She said blushing more. Even though Sunflower didn't feel the same way, she still found it adorable.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

 **Eeyup. ^-^ That did just happen. Pixie's going to the dance! Who knew!? xD**


	30. The Prom (ABOUT TIME)

**Ok, I'm back! ^-^ Hmm, where did we leave off last time?**

 _ **Pixie was going to the dance...?**_

 **Oh, hey! You're actually good for something!**

 _ **Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?**_

 **Yes.**

Day of Prom

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Beastboy asked Pixie in her doorway.

"I-I'm positive. I especially don't want to go because of..." She trailed off. Beastboy bit his lip.

"Well, ok then. T-Take care." He left, and Pixie plumped herself onto her bed. She looked up at the ceiling, she could literally feel herself blushing.

"You're lying, right? 'Cause Sunflower and I already have everything put together." Angel said barging in.

"Yeah... maybe? Probably... I don't know."

"I'll take those, as you are going."

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright, girls! Lock 'n' load!" Angel called. In a blink of an eye, Pixiedust's room became a salon.

"W-What!?"

"I have my ways."

"Right, um. Can we just get this over with? I want to get used to feeling a bunch of gunk on my face."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get to that. Okay, so... I think we had cherry light-pink lip gloss and lipstick for Pixie..." Pixiedust rolled her eyes.

* * *

Beastboy walked outside of the Mystery Shack. For some reason, he heard a bunch of clattering, hammering, and giggling before he left.

"Hi," Nevada said sneaking up behind him.

"GAH!" Beastboy jumped at the sudden noise.

"Oh," she laughed. "Sorry," Beastboy grumbled a bad word. "Whoa, did you just..."

"Nope." Nevada giggled.

"Whatever, are you ready to go?" Beastboy looked at her, now noticing that she was in formal attire. For the first time, Beastboy thought not as her of one of the guys, but- really, really pretty. She had a long, electric-blue flowing gown that was a little sparkly. Her wavy-ish long hair with highlights was flown across her shoulders. She had blue butterfly wing like earrings, a blue jeweled necklace. Along with blue high-heels, and she somehow managed to find fingerless-long formal gloves. Or maybe she just cut them.

"Wow, you look... beautiful." Nevada blushed.

"T-Thank you... are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Beastboy gestured his arm towards her, and she gladly took it and they walked to the school together.

 _ **Boooring, let's get to the good part! I mean, you haven't posted because you were grounded. Give the viewers what they want! They want to see some BeatsyDust action going on!**_

 **Ok, it was NOT my fault! Plus, I'm getting to it. Jeez, two years and you're STILL interrupting me. Guys, review:**

 **#ShutUpDiscord**

 **for me ^-^**

The prom was going great. Beastboy had never thought he could have been having a better time. Except... Pixie was still on her mind.

"Are you ok?" Nevada asked.

"Yeah, just... thinking."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going to go back to dancing. You can take a break if you'd like."

"Ok, thanks." Nevada wondered off into the crowd of teenagers dancing and blinking lights.

"Hey, there sharp-guy!" Angel said skipping towards Beastboy.

"Oh, hey guys! You made it!" He looked at the two girls. Angel was wearing a short blue dress with a little bit of bedazzle in the middle. Her pink hair was for once out of pig-tails and flowing across her shoulders and to her waist! Man, she has long hair! She also had a pink bow in her hair with light blue diamond earrings. He turned to look at Spring, who wore a long puffy-ish yellow gown with a white flower on the hip. And her hair looked exactly like belle's from Beauty and the Beast. (not that Beastboy knew that) And her high-heels had a vine going up the heel with a rose sticking up in the back. She also had a flower necklace.

"Wow, you two look great!"

"Thank you..." Spring said trying to hide behind her hair, only to fail.

"Yeah, I know. But you should see Pixie! I'm telling you! She looks amazing! Way better than Nevada, not that she isn't pretty, but you should definitely talk to Pixiedust instead of her. I'm not hiding anything! Stop looking at me!"

"What? But, Pixie isn't even going..." He trailed off when Sunflower and Pixie walked in. At first he didn't even notice Pixie because Sunflower was in her way. Sunflower wore a mint green short dress with two pink flowers holding her ponytail up. She also wore a white flower crown along with matching mint green high-heels. But then, he saw Pixiedust. She wore a long, flowing magenta dress. She had her perfectly straight hair, with a slight bit of purple eyeshadow. Along with purple nail polish and purple high heels. She had a giant purple jewel necklace with purple earrings. She had to be the most beautiful girl in the world to Beastboy. And, her glasses looked perfect with the outfit as well. Angel squealed.

"I'll... be right back," She said. She skipped to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He nodded. Angel walked back to where Spring was, and now where Sunflower was.

"Hi, Beastboy..." Pixiedust began to say. When Angel winked at the DJ, who began to play a strange... yet perfect song.

Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better  
It's not a walk in the park to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it

'Cause after all this time  
I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you, I'm into you  
And even baby our worst nights  
I'm into you, I'm into you  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far,  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you

Read more: Paramore - Still Into You Lyrics | MetroLyrics

"Um, m-may I have this dance?" Beastboy asked blushing. Pixiedust looked at her friends he smiled and waved for her to go.

"Sure..." She took her hand, and he spun her around. Making her a little dizzy, but she was so happy that she finally got her dance. Neither of them noticed, but a crowd circled around them, as a spotlight glowed on them. Nevada walked over to her sisters and friend. She sighed.

"Oh, hi Nevada..." Spring said.

"It's fine. I may like him, but they're perfect for each other. And I can't change that." Her sisters hugged her, and she hugged back. Soon, the song ended and the two stopped dancing only to see the crowd of people clapping. Pixie only blushed.

"Pixie..." Beastboy said.

"Y-yes...?"

"I-" And soon, Pixie's lips were on his. The crowd roared with applause, and they didn't mind. They were just focusing on each other.

"You know, Spring. I can still persuade the DJ to give you and Brayden a song." Angel said. Spring blushed.

"I'm good..."

"Too late." Angel ran to the DJ and Spring chased after her, only to trip once again into Brayden's arms. Angel turned around for a second to see, she winked and whispered to the DJ who nodded again. Angel grabbed the microphone. "This one is for my OTP!" Spring was still in Brayden's arms, and they looked at each other blushing.

"I-I can explain..." Spring started to say. But, he picked her up, and twirled her around.

"I forgot to mention that I can dance." He said. Which only made Spring blush more.

 _"Two minds, exactly alike._

 _One love unlike the rest_

 _Together they become the best_

 _In a world_

 _It will always happen_

 _to those who are willing_

 _love... will stay here no matter what_

 _for those who are meant to be_

 _to those who are happy_

 _forever, and ever, and ever, and ever!_

 _In a world_

 _It will always happen_

 _to those who are willing_

 _love... will stay here no matter what_

 _And that's called my OTP!"_

"Wow, did you write that yourself?" Sunflower asked. Angel nodded. Spring and Brayden stopped dancing when the song ended.

"You really are beautiful..." Brayden said, moving his glasses up his nose blushing.

"Thank you, Brayden... for everything. But, I-I've got to go..."

"Wait-" Brayden turned her around and they were face-to-face blushing.

"Now... kiss!" Angel cheered and pushed Brayden forward to Spring for a kiss.

"Wow, you really are an expert at this. Think you can hook me up?" Sunflower said laughing. Angel giggled.

"Well, it would be heart-breaking since you two are in different dimensions and you won't be staying here."

"Yeah, I guess so. What about you, though?"

"What about me?"

"What about you, with a guy?"

"Oh, I don't need love. But, I can already see who would be great for me." She winked at the DJ who winked back.

"Well, good luck to you."

"Thanks. You too." And they hugged.

 **Wow, writing this makes me realize how lonely I am ;-; Eh, love will come soon to me (even though I have been very patient with a guy since second grade) right? Also, what do you think of the little song I made? I'm not the best at writing songs but... yeah. ^-^**


	31. Epilogue

**Omg it's done... it's done... time for my famous: 'Epilogues!'**

"Are you sure you want to go?" Angel asked in tears.

"We have to..." Pixie said. "Thanks for everything." She hugged her, and then Beastboy took her hand as she blushed.

"Bye! Don't forget we exsist! Don't die! Don't forget that we exsist when you die!" Sunflower laughed as they left through the portal.

"Where have you been young lady!?" Dipper screamed. "Are you two...?" He jumped at Beastboy who flinched, only to have Twilight pull him away with her magic.

"I need to have a word with you," she said floating him away with her.

"So... that's going to take a while, isn't it?" Beastboy asked Pixie.

"Probably..." She walked over and gazed at a piece of tile.

"What's wrong?"

"This is where..."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." A golden tear dropped upon the tile and it illuminated in golden light. "What the..." Soon, the glow faded, and an image of Cypher appeared.

"H-hello!? Is this gonna work!?" It said tapping. "Okay, my name is Cypher Pines. As I'm sure you know, Pixie. Before I left, I knew it wouldn't be all: 'Yay! Everything is ok!' something bad had to happen. So, just in case I died... which if you're hearing and seeing all of this, I did. Anyways, I knew that something bad would happen... so I conjured all of the tragedies and made different slides for all of them. It drained most of my power, but I'm sure it's worth it. I know you are blaming yourself for however I died, but don't. You had no power over it whatsoever. I hope you got your happily ever after with... that one with green hair. Also, you might have most of my abilities once this is over. It would explain the glowing dust at the end. It's just to remember me. Love you, sis! Don't forget me!" Pixie was in tears.

"I love you too..." Beastboy hugged her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry to break the emotion going on but... what did he mean by you having some of his powers?" Sunflower asked.

"Excellent question Sunflower! And if not Sunflower, then great question Spring! What I meant, was that she is going to have the powers of that triangle guy we killed. I think his name is Bill... Cipher? Eh, it's probably spelt differently. Anyways... so, yeah. Hope you enjoy the birthday present!" And the image disappeared.

"Okay then... man, that kid can be really creepy at times."

"I know what you mean." Beastboy agreed. Pixie giggled, and they kissed.

 **Okay, book five... coming at you a little after my birthday! ;P Also, same with info to my 'Audio Drama' of the first book. So... yeah. Bye! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
